Sorcier International
by alana chantelune
Summary: Sorcier International regroupe des articles du monde sorcier. Toujours pour un numéro spécial Poudlard, voici un article retraçant un moment-clef de cette école. Encore merci Ron Ravenclaw!
1. Présentation

**Titre **: Sorcier International

**Auteur** : Alana (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Spoilers** : Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes autres fics avant, mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte que toutes mes fics se répondent, avec des clins d'œil.

**Résumé** **général** : Sorcier international est un hebdomadaire composé d'articles de divers journalistes sorciers du monde…

**Note** : Je présenterai ici des articles au fur et à mesure de mon imagination, mais quiconque veut écrire un article dans le ton (plutôt sérieux et scientifique, ou enthousiastes et plein d'humour) sera le bienvenu, il suffit de m'envoyer l'article (pas d'articles en plusieurs chapitres limitez-vous à quelques pages) et je le présenterai en indiquant votre nom, je n'en prendrai certainement pas la paternité (ou maternité, vu que je suis une fille…). Et oui, Sorcier International est un journal intègre…

**Disclaimer** : Pour mon plus grand désespoir, Harry Potter et le monde des sorciers ne m'appartiennent pas ! ! Je ne gagne pas ma vie avec (hélas !). C'est juste que ce sont mes idées sur les idées d'une autre. Quand au concept, il appartient au « Courrier International ».

***

**Sorcier International**

Madame, Mademoiselle, Monsieur, 

Vous avez choisi de vous abonner à Sorcier International, et nous vous en remercions.

Depuis plus de quarante ans, Sorcier International, à l'instar de son homologue moldu « Courrier International », se veut le témoin privilégié de l'actualité magique mondiale. 

Une sélection des articles les plus intéressants de la semaine, offrent un panorama indispensable à notre époque où les relations internationales se vivent tous les jours. Choisis parmi près de quatre-vingt journaux sorciers, et parfois moldus, de plus de cinquante nationalités différentes, les articles de Sorcier International vous permettent d'élargir votre culture et de vous informer au maximum sur la confrérie magique internationale. Grâce au Sortilège Multi-Traducteur breveté en 1953 par notre fondateur William Kane, notre journal est accessible à tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde.

Notre credo, « l'information, la vraie, partout dans le monde », n'a jamais été aussi important qu'aujourd'hui. Toujours à l'affût des tendances et des points de vue les plus divers, et les plus objectifs, notre journal se veut une antenne indépendante dans sa ligne de rédaction mais un collaborateur étroit de tous les journalistes du monde sorcier.

Lire Sorcier International, c'est affirmer votre goût pour le monde.

Vous abonner à Sorcier International, c'est nous garantir un tirage qui nous fait vivre et perpétue notre choix éditorial.

Nous avons toujours défendu la vérité, l'intégrité et le respect de l'information jamais nous n'avons cédé aux groupes de pression ou aux sirènes du racolage.

C'est avec dignité que nous poursuivrons dans cette voie, et pour le soutien que vous nous apportez en vous abonnant, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur.

Avec nos sincères salutations,

_Myriam Collins,_

_Rédactrice en chef_

***

**Note de l'auteur** : alors, oui, c'est court, mais ce n'est que le début. Je veux rester au plus près de l'esprit de J. K. Rowling, donc j'essayerai de garder un peu d'humour.

Voici des idées de ce qui vous attends si quelqu'un se sent inspiré par un sujet, qu'il me le dise, j'adorerai travailler avec un collaborateur ! ! ! Attention, ce sont des projets, je prendrai mon temps pour écrire.

**Note bis** : La chronologie sera basée sur les informations laissées par Rowling. Donc Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980, et la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch a lieu à l'été 1994.

Idées :

**Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers** : Les articles qui ont suivi ce grand événement, et les interrogations de certains journalistes qui ont vu plus loin que les directives du Ministère Anglais.

**Cracmols****, un drame caché : retour sur un phénomène vécu comme honteux, parfois dramatique, du point de vue de la psychanalyse. **

**La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch** : La fièvre s'est emparée du Royaume-Uni… Une organisation démentielle pour l'événement le plus attendu depuis quatre ans.

**Moldus**** et Sorciers : les avancées de la généalogie : une passionnante étude laisse entrevoir de nouvelles pistes sur la transmission et l'apparition des pouvoirs magiques chez les moldus, un phénomène courant et sur lequel pourtant les spécialistes se querellent depuis des siècles.**

**Le Roi Arthur et Merlin l'Enchanteur, une énigme de l'Histoire** : plus de mille ans après, on ne sait toujours rien de la véritable nature du légendaire roi Arthur. Moldu ou Sorcier ? Pantin ou maître de Merlin ? S'il est indéniable que lui et le grand Merlin ont existé, pourquoi même les sorciers n'ont-ils aucune preuves d'époque de leur existence ? Le plus grand débat de l'Histoire.

**Gardiens de dragons** : reportage sur un des métiers les plus exaltants et les plus dangereux du monde, dans la grande réserve de Roumanie, mais aussi en Suède et en Asie. 

**La grande course** : reportage sur la célèbre course de balai de Suède. 

**Quidditch et Quodpot** : En Amérique, les passionnés se déchirent.

**Le Quidditch vaincra** : les pays d'Asie sont de plus en plus passionnés par ce sport. L'Egypte vient de lancer la constitution d'une ligue nationale en professionnalisant six clubs amateurs, et le Caravansérail a enfin ouvert une compétition officielle, à la grande joie des élèves.

**Nostradamus** : Les nouvelles vérités.

**La pierre philosophale** : toute la vérité sur les rumeurs qui ont couru à la fin de la première année à Poudlard du célèbre Harry Potter Nicolas Flamel donne une interview exclusive !


	2. La Fin de la Terreur

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (_alanachnatelune@caramail.com_)

**Présentation** : un des articles qui ont salué la défaite de Voldemort

***

**La Fin de la Terreur**

Par Gil Puddings, édition spéciale de « La Gazette du Sorcier » du 1er novembre 1981, Angleterre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu ! ! ! !

Sorciers et Sorcières du monde, relevez la tête car la Terreur est finie ! 

Nous sommes délivrés du Mal et de l'Angoisse !

Hier soir, jour d'Haloween, le pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été anéanti.

Enfin nous pouvons vivre à nouveau.

Enfin nous sommes libres.

Enfin nous pouvons cesser d'avoir peur.

Et nous le devons à un enfant.

Harry Potter.

Hier soir, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est rendu en personne à Godric's Hollow à la recherche d'un jeune couple, Lily et James Potter, connus comme de puissants sorciers qui se sont toujours opposés au règne de la terreur et de fidèles amis d'Albus Dumbledore. 

Le sinistre personnage a malheureusement bel et bien assassiné le jeune couple, comme tant d'autres avant eux. 

Mais lorsqu'il a tenté d'éliminer également leur bébé, un petit garçon d'un an nommé Harry, son pouvoir a été entièrement éliminé ! ! !

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour un être vivant survivrait à l'Avada Kedavra, le plus terribles des Sortilèges Impardonables ?

Et pourtant un simple bébé nous a sauvé.

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front est la seule marque que garde l'enfant de cette confrontation. Apparemment, le sort a ricoché sur lui avant d'être renvoyé contre son agresseur, phénomène incroyable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbes est-il mort ? En tout cas, son pouvoir est annihilé. Une nouvelle ère commence pour nous.

Bien sûr, nous allons pouvoir libérer tous eux qu'il a manipulé et poursuivre ses sinistres acolytes, ces Mangemorts qui ont tourné leur âme vers le Mal, car rien ne les mettra à l'abri désormais, soyons-en sûr ! 

Mais nous allons aussi pouvoir pleurer nos morts sans craindre de nouveaux malheurs.

Combien de nos plus éminents sorciers avons-nous perdus ces dernières années ? Nous pensons aux Bones, aux Prewet, aux McKinnon...  Mais nous pensons aussi à d'autres, à l'étranger à Angus Weaver, le ministre de la Magie américain, assassiné avec les membres de son cabinet il y a deux ans à Nelke Von Schreibe, la rédactrice-en-chef de Sorcier International, qui n'avait jamais cessé son combat pour la vérité malgré les menaces, et qui a été tuée avec sa famille il y a cinq ans aux membres du dojo Ikeda, où s'est déroulé la plus effroyable bataille de magie depuis des lustres à Charles Fleuret, l'illustre duelliste français tué en combat singulier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à tant d'autres sorciers, tant d'autres moldus, hommes et femmes que nous ne devrons jamais oublier à travers le monde entier… 

Maintenant le temps de la revanche est venu. A nous de reconstruire un monde de Justice.

Si pour nous ce jour d'Halloween restera une date de joie, comment le petit Harry Potter le percevra t-il plus tard ? Nous le fêtons, lui, notre sauveur, ce jour où il a  perdu ses parents sans pouvoir les connaître. Mais il nous a rendu un monde libre.

Aucun sorcier ne pourra s'acquitter de sa dette envers ce garçon qui a survécut.

La Communauté Magique ne le pourra jamais.

Nous lui en serons toujours reconnaissant.

Nous n'oublierons jamais qui a défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry Potter est entré dans notre Histoire au même rang que le grand Merlin.

A nous de lui rendre honneur.

A Harry Potter, le Survivant.

_G. P._


	3. Houleux débat à l'Institut de Salem

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis PAS la créatrice du monde des sorciers, j'ai honteusement chouré l'Institut de Salem et les Mangemorts à J. K. Rowling, et donc j'ai aucuns droits dessus ! ! ! Madame Gogol est un honteux emprunt à Terry Pratchett, dans « Mécompte de Fées »

**Titre : **Sorcier International ****

***********

**Houleux débat à l'institut de Salem**

Par Conchita Tortillas, The New-York Wizard's, le 12 avril 1992 

L'affaire a provoqué une tempête dans notre pays. En effet, le Ministère de la Magie lui-même a du trancher le débat houleux qui agitait depuis plusieurs mois le conseil d'administration du prestigieux Institut de Salem. Il s'agit là d'une première. En effet, jamais le pouvoir politique n'était encore intervenu dans la gestion interne des écoles de Magie des Etats-Unis. Cette intervention fera t-elle jurisprudence ? 

Tout a commencé par une nouvelle demande auprès du conseil d'administration au sujet du cours de Vaudou. A plusieurs reprises au court des vingt dernières années, un groupe de parents d'élèves regroupé en lobby, a réclamé que cette option, accessible à partir de la quatrième année des étudiants, devienne un matière principale de l'enseignement, dès la première année. A chaque fois le conseil d'administration a répondu par un refus, mais aujourd'hui, il est divisé sur la question, et elle n'a pu être tranchée. Le président a donc fini par s'en remettre au Ministère, ce qui a déclanché une nouvelle polémique, de la part des professeurs cette fois. 

L'option Vaudou est une des matières les plus prisée de l'Institut de Salem. En effet, elle connaît de plus en plus de succès. « _Plus de la moitié des élèves l'ont choisi cette année. » explique Madame Gogol, la titulaire de la chaire de Vaudou. « __Cela n'est pas spécifique à notre école, ce phénomène se retrouve dans les autres écoles du pays, mais pas à ce point. Il devient difficile de la considérer comme une simple option. Nous avons du refuser des élèves et les diriger vers d'autres options, car on ne pouvait en accueillir autant. Nous craignons qu'ils s'y exercent en cachette pour combler leur frustration, ce qui pourrait être très dangereux. » _

Les inquiétudes de Madame Gogol renvoient à une triste histoire qui entacha la réputation de l'Institut. Il est impossible de savoir si l'affaire des Poupées de Salem, qui a défrayé la chronique il y a quinze ans, a influé sur l'attitude du Ministère. On se souviendra qu'un groupe d'étudiantes de dernière année avait monté un réseau de possession au nez et à la barbe des professeurs, provoquant de graves accidents et entraînant presque la mort d'un élève. Les quatre jeunes filles mises en causes se sont faites discrètes et n'ont pas voulu répondre à nos questions, malgré les rumeurs qui accusaient deux d'entre elles d'être des apprenties-Mangemort.

« _Il faut reconnaître la réalité des choses et donner plus de poids à une matière plébiscitée par les élèves eux-mêmes, et par leurs parents ! » martèle encore le professeur, qui s'est activement engagé dans le débat. La nomination d'un assistant pour pallier au problème d'effectifs pour l'année prochaine ne semble pas être suffisant aux yeux de Madame Gogol, ni d'une partie des parents d'élèves. Il s'agit en fait d'une véritable campagne de promotion du Vaudou. Ce à quoi la Directrice de l'Institut, Miss Duroc, est très opposée. « __De tels débordements n'ont pas leur place dans notre travail. Le Vaudou est une matière optionnelle et le restera. Nous ne pouvons rogner sur les autres matières, notre ligne de conduite a fait la réputation de notre enseignement depuis des siècles, il est hors de question d'en changer. »_

La directrice regrette ce mouvement de la part des parents d'élèves et des enseignants, qui citent l'exemple des écoles africaines où la matière est l'une des plus importantes. « _C'est une question culturelle et donc très délicate. Pourquoi donnerions-nous plus de poids au Vaudou, juste pour suivre la mode ? Quelques parents d'élèves d'origine indienne réclament à présent la même chose pour les Invocations, une discipline fortement modelée par leur culture. Mais nous devons rester un pays égalitaire et multiple. Le melting-pot est notre culture, nous ne pouvons donner plus d'importance à une forme de magie plutôt qu'une autre._ »

La directrice ne cache pas son mécontentement envers la décision du conseil d'Administration qui a mis le problème entre les mains du Ministère. Selon elle, si la décision était celle à prendre, elle incombait à l'établissement en premier lieu. Selon certaines sources, la directrice aurait une répulsion personnelle pour le Vaudou, ce qui n'est guère surprenant puisqu'une de ses nièces fut victime des Poupées de Salem.

La fascination pour le Vaudou semble donc avoir de beaux jours devant elle. Reste à savoir comment les professeurs gèreront la crise.


	4. El Nazed, Fourbe mais fascinant

**Auteur** : Alana 

**Adresse** **e-mail : alanachantelune@caramail.com **

**Spoilers** : Même pas besoin d'avoir lu Harry Potter pour lire ça, ha si, vu qu'on parle de Dumbledore et des sorciers en général... Mais la lecture de ma fic « l'Ordre de Merlin » vous permettra de cerner un peu mieux les personnages de Yasmina Ben Nazeth et David Salomon. (Je les réutiliserai, ces deux-là…)

**Disclaimer** : Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard, le monde des sorciers sortent tout droit de la cervelle de J. K. Rowling et pas de la mienne, et je gagne pas ma vie avec. Par contre, Sorcier International, El Nazed le Fourbe et les autres sont à moi, même si je gagne rien avec eux non plus ! L'idée de Sorcier Internationale vient toutefois de « Courrier International, c'est un hommage à ce journal que j'aime bien. Ce faux article est aussi un clin d'œil au succès de J. K Rowling et à Iznogoud, le fameux héros de la BD du génialissime et regretté Goscinny. Le Coffripon est honteusement plagié sur le Bagage de Terry Pratchett.

**Résumé général** : Article littéraire de Sorcier International : Présentation d'un personnage de l'univers des sorciers…

**El Nazed, fourbe mais fascinant**

_Par Magnus Sagace, reporter à Mage-Soir, France._

Aujourd'hui paraît le vingtième tome de la BD « _El Nazed le Fourbe _». C'est l'occasion de se pencher un peu plus sur ce personnage haut en couleurs…

Si vous demandez à un sorcier du Moyen-Orient, belge, grec ou français, qui est El Nazed le Fourbe, il se mettra immanquablement à rire. Ensuite, seulement, il répondra qu'il s'agit de « ce célèbre héros de roman et de BD ». 

Ce célèbre antihéros, plutôt.

Mégalomane, vivant au 16e siècle, El Nazed le Fourbe est un sorcier bien décidé à conquérir le monde par tous les moyens. Seulement voilà, il s'agit d'un sorcier un peu raté qui a du mal à contrôler ses sorts et tout ce qu'il entreprend tourne au ridicule et à la catastrophe. Chacun de ses plans méticuleux lui revient dans la figure . . . 

Mais ce qu'on oublie trop souvent, c'est qu'il a bel et bien existé.

**Un personnage historique méconnu**

El Nazed le Fourbe apparaît dans des textes de l'époque de la Renaissance. Il est connu grâce à certains contes et aux textes d'un sorcier de la cour de Soliman le Magnifique de plus « être aussi Fourbe qu'El Nazed » était aux 16e et 17e siècles une expression des sorciers arabes utilisée pour dénigrer les ambitieux et les maladroits. On a retrouvé sa trace dans la correspondance de deux sorcières de l'époque, où était dépeinte la fameuse affaire de l'éléphant ensorcelé. Il est presque sûr aussi que sa tentative de s'associer ou de contrôler Soliman le Magnifique est véridique, ainsi que ses hilarants échecs, où le ministère de la Magie n'a même pas eut à intervenir pour protéger le dirigeant moldu. 

On n'a aucun témoignage de première main sur ce personnage, mais on possède trois portraits d'époque de lui, dont un seul est ensorcelé. La tapisserie en question se trouve au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie du Maghreb. L'auteur de l'article a eut la chance exceptionnelle d'obtenir une autorisation de reportage sur le sujet (voir en fin d'article.). Petit, le nez et le menton pointus, les sourcils broussailleux et un grand sourire plutôt niais, le véritable El Nazed le Fourbe est une célébrité depuis le milieu du vingtième siècle. La meilleure trace qu'il ait laissé, c'est le Coffripon, le seul et unique objet magique doté d'intelligence, de libre arbitre et d'émotions, objet de nombreuses études (rarement terminées puisque ce coffre vivant est doté d'un caractère épouvantable). Une expérience magique complètement raté a donné naissance au Coffripon et nul n'a jamais pu la répéter.

**Le créateur du personnage**

C'est en 1952 que El Nazed est révélé au grand public, sous la plume du marocain Youssef Haleur (décédé en 1989), greffier du Ministère de la Justice. C'est son goût pour l'Histoire et ses talents de conteur qui l'ont poussé à publier les histoires qu'il inventait pour ses enfants. Il a fait de ce personnage une star de la littérature en le dépeignant comme un héros catastrophique. Il a également brillamment continué sa carrière d'écrivain avec ses « _Contes du Renard Rouge_ » pour les enfants, son roman autobiographique « _L'enfant des dunes » et ses guides touristiques parodiques, où l'on retrouve son style espiègle et enlevé._

L'un des facteurs du succès des romans vient sans doute des illustrations de Madame Haleur (illustratrice de toutes les œuvres de son mari, décédée en 1992), une demi-douzaine dans chaque livre. D'une part, il faut souligner l'humour et la grâce de ces illustrations, d'autre part rappeler leur caractère novateur à l'époque : en effet, il s'agissait de la période d'après-guerre où les Sortilèges d'Animation, perfectionnés au Japon (tout à fait classiques aujourd'hui), avaient débarqués en Occident, donnant aux premiers volumes d'El Nazed un caractère exceptionnel.

S'inspirant de textes historiques, Youssef Haleur a créé un bouffon dont les aventures ont fait la joie de plusieurs générations de sorciers.

**Un succès phénoménal**

Le premier volume, « _Les exploits d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ », devient immédiatement un best-seller dans les pays arabes. Le deuxième, « _Les mésaventures d'El Nazed le Fourbe », paru en 1955, rencontre encore plus de succès et Mr Haleur démissionne pour se consacrer à l'écriture. En 1958, le triomphe du troisième, « __El Nazed le Fourbe chez le Sultan » est sans précédent et fait de son auteur un millionnaire. _

Les dernier volumes, « _Les tribulations d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ » et « _Le retour d'El Nazed le Fourbe », parus respectivement en 1962 et 1970, n'ont pas démenti l'affection que les lecteurs portaient aux œuvres de Mr Haleur._

Si El Nazed devient un héros au Moyen-Orient, il conquiert bientôt le sud de l'Europe. La première traduction française, en 1955, est déplorable, sans les merveilleuses illustrations de Madame Haleur, et porte le titre de « _Le lamentable Dunaze le Fourbe_ ». Le tir est corrigé dès que les droits sont rachetés, en 1957, par les éditions Hurluberlu avec ceux du deuxième tome, et ils deviennent aussitôt un succès dans les pays francophones. La Grèce et l'Espagne sont également deux pays où  El Nazed devient vite aussi connu que les héros nationaux. Les livres plaisent à tout le monde, grands et petit, et de nos jours encore ils continuent à se vendre. L'Italie, les pays slaves et l'Afrique ne seront vraiment « contaminés » qu'avec l'adaptation BD. 

**Le triomphe de la BD**

La fabuleuse aventure ne s'arrête pas là. En effet, il semblerait selon les dires de certains que les romans de Mr Haleur ont plus qu'inspiré un auteur moldu de bande dessinée français, Mr Goscinny, qui est très connu dans le milieu de la BD franco-belge moldue pour sa BD « _Iznogoud_ », les mésaventures d'un vizir qui veut être calife à la place du calife, et dont la méchanceté et la malchance rappelle fortement El Nazed.

C'est sans doute cette rumeur, qui n'a jamais pu être prouvée par ailleurs, qui pousse un jeune dessinateur belge à se lancer dans l'aventure à la fin des années 70. Les négociations sont âpres, mais finalement, aidé par Regulus Mécèna, le directeur du journal français « _Mage-Soir_ »(actuellement à la retraite), Filibert Minederien obtient les droits des romans de Mr. Haleur et la première adaptation BD des « Exploits d'El Nazed le Fourbe » paraît en langue française puis arabe en 1979.

C'est de nouveau un triomphe, et les albums sont traduits en une vingtaine de langues.

Actuellement, le vingtième tome termine le troisième livre, et le vingt-et-unième commencera à être pré publié dans « _Mage-Soir » d'ici quelques mois. Mr. Minederien, dont le trait et les Sortilèges d'Animation ont acquis leur plénitude à partir du quatrième tome, est un travailleur acharné qui jure que dessiner El Nazed ne le lasse pas. _

**Les controverses**

Il ne se gène toutefois pas pour prendre quelques libertés avec le roman, et s'il s'inspire de recherches historiques, certaines histoires, comme celle du Retourneur de Temps, celle où El Nazed rencontre son dessinateur, ou le 9e tome « _El Nazed et la Lampe Magique _» qui le met aux prises avec un génie particulièrement vicieux, sont entièrement issus de son imagination et certains puristes le lui reprochent. 

On a aussi beaucoup parlé de l'importance que donne Mr. Minederien au serviteur moldu d'El Nazed, Bêhbeth, qui n'apparaissait que très peu dans le roman, et dont l'authenticité historique est plus que douteuse. Certains se sont plaint que Mr. Minederien en faisait une caricature qui lui permettait de dénigrer les moldus. Mais celui-ci affirme que Bêhbeth « est un personnage comique certes, mais plus par sa méconnaissance de la sorcellerie et la bêtise de son maître que par sa propre stupidité. Il ne parodie en rien les moldus. D'ailleurs, ce sont souvent les moldus qui l'emportent aux dépends d'El Nazed, comme Soliman le Magnifique et ses conseillers, le marchand de poteries dans « _El Nazed en Espagne_ », ou la gardienne de hammam dans « _El Nazed n'en fait qu'à sa tête_ » ce sont eux qui finissent par bénéficier des idées d'El Nazed à sa place. »

**Le succès mondial**

En 1987 et 1991, deux études, l'une française (1) et l'autre saoudienne (2), qui se complètent parfaitement, réhabilitent quelque peu le personnage. En effet, de patientes recherches tendraient à démontrer qu'El Nazed était plutôt un « savant fou », un doux dingue plutôt que le méchant malchanceux que l'on connaît.

Un excellent ouvrage iranien a aussi analysé le succès de ce personnage historique et littéraire en 1993. (3)

El Nazed le Fourbe est plus connu dans les pays arabes, mais il fait aussi parti du paysage littéraire des sorciers grecs, français, africains, belges et suisses. Les pays anglo-saxons, asiatiques et germains sont un peu à la traîne, mais les BD ont de plus en plus de succès. 

D'ailleurs, les plus grands sorciers apprécient autant les romans que les BD.

Ainsi, Albus Dumbledore, Grand Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin et directeur de Poudlard, avoue qu'il « adore pouffer dans son fauteuil le soir en relisant les ouvrages de Mr. Haleur. ». La directrice de la Justice Magique française, Madame Françoise Delatoge, reconnaît volontiers acheter les BD d'El Nazed « pour mes enfants, pour moi, et aussi pour mon frère, féru de Bandes Dessinés, il exige de n'en rater aucune alors qu'il a trente-cinq ans ! » (Madame Delatoge vient d'une famille moldue). Quand à Yasmina Ben Nazeth, co-directrice de l'Institut de Jérusalem, c'est mi-figue mi-raisin qu'elle évoque les innombrables fois où les élèves ont écorché son nom pour s'en moquer. (Son mari et collègue, Mr. David Solomon, fera la même chose durant notre rapide entretien....)

Il est indéniable que ce personnage populaire continuera à faire rire des générations de sorciers, et on ne peut que conseiller la lecture de ces ouvrages.

M. S.

(1) « _El Nazed le Fourbe, la transformation d'un personnage historique en figure symbolique dans les textes du 16e et 17e siècle » de Jacqueline Bienbon (académicienne), Les Editions du Crépuscule, collection _Histoire de la Sorcellerie_, Paris, 1987._

(2) « _Les choix marginaux d'El Nazed le Fourbe face à la rigueur de la norme magique au 16e siècle », du professeur Mustafa Bisbyll, éditions Zénith, collection _Essais_, La Mecque, 1991._

(3) « _El Nazed le Fourbe, analyse d'un succès mondial », de Marjane Alibi, éditions Zéro, 1993_

**Interview d'El Nazed le Fourbe, tapisserie de la Grande Galerie Nord, école du Caravansérail.**

_Par Magnus Sagace, reporter à Mage-Soir, France._

Journaliste : « Monsieur El Nazed, bonjour, accepterez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ? »

El Nazed (_chassant les oiseaux posés sur son fauteuil et prenant un air grandiloquent_) : « Ha ! Je savais qu'un jour on viendrait reconnaître mes mérites ! Je vous accorde volontiers un entretien, mon brave ! »

J : « Merci ! Vous êtes un personnage très célèbre… » 

EN (_gonflé de fierté et parlant très fort_) : « Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Un être comme moi ne peut qu'avoir laissé sa marque dans l'Histoire du monde de la Sorcellerie ! »

J : « Pouvez-vous nous dire si ce qu'on raconte sur vous auprès de Soliman le Magnifique (puissant dirigeant moldu du 16e siècle) est exact ? »

EN : (_ton supérieur, fait en sorte d'être entendu des autres tableaux et tapisseries et en particulier de danseuses des Milles et Une Nuits aux voiles froufroutants_) : « J'ai en effet côtoyé ce souverain éclairé et compté parmi ses relations mes idées ont été très écoutées même s'il ignorait que j'étais un sorcier, et… »

J : « L'histoire de l'éléphant enchanté est donc vraie ? »

EN (_perdant contenance et rougissant_) : « Ce... Ce détail est absolument insignifiant ! Comment pouvez-vous vous focalisez sur de telles choses ! Vous vous dites journaliste ? Bravo pour l'objectivité de la presse ! Sachez Monsieur que mon œuvre en remontrerait à plus d'un dirigeant ! Je suis… »

J : « Et la fois où vous avez bu le verre que vous aviez vous-même ensorcelé pour un de vos adversaires lors d'un dîner de sorciers ? »

EN (_encore plus rouge et s'énervant, tandis que des bergers et des danseuses d'autres tapisseries pouffent de rire) : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette interview ? Jamais je n'aurai été aussi stupide… »_

J : « Comment avez-vous fait face à la Commission Magique qui enquêtait sur vos tentatives de manipuler les moldus de l'époque ? »

EN (_très énervé et vociférant_) : « Ces abrutis n'ont rien compris ! ! ! Des planqués ! ! ! J'étais un visionnaire ! ! J'étais fait pour guider le monde vers une ère nouvelle ! ! ! »

(_A ce moment, des élèves du Caravansérail passent dans la galerie et s'approchent, attirés par les cris)_

Elève 1 : « Tiens, Nazie fait encore des siennes ? »

Elève 2 : « Attention, à chaque nouvelle année, il essaie de persuader les nouveaux qu'il est une sorte de gourou et qu'ils doivent lui rendre un culte ! »

(_Rire des élèves)_

EN (_haineux_): « N'importe quoi ! ! ! Il ne comprennent rien à mon génie ! ! ! » 

J : « Vous êtes très connu grâce aux romans et aux BD qui racontent vos mésaventures… »

EN (_hurlant et gesticulant à la grande joie des élèves_) : « Comment osez-vous me parler en face de ces torchons, tissus de mensonges pour moldus ! ! ! ! Vous le regretterez ! ! ! Le Grand El Nazed ne se laisse pas insulter, espèce de journaliste de bas étage ! ! »

Elève 1(_hilare_) : « Le Grand ? Chaque année il essaye de monter un complot pour devenir le maître des tableaux et des tapisseries de l'école ! ! ! »

Elève 3 : « Hé, Nazie, ça t'a pas suffit de te faire rectifier le portrait par les Chevaliers Conserves ou par la Dame Bleue du troisième étage ? »

(_Eclat de rire général des élèves et des personnages des tableau, venus en masse pour écouter)_

EN (_rouge de rage, bavant presque et défonçant son fauteuil à coup de poings_) : « Comment osez-vous, petits vermisseaux ! ! ! Je suis le Grand El Nazed et vous devriez me lécher les pieds ! ! ! Vous le journaliste, vous allez dire à tous que seule mon approche inspirée peut ordonner le monde de la sorcellerie ! ! ! Je suis celui qui gouvernera le monde, sorcier et moldu ! ! ! Agenouillez-vous devant moi, votre maître ! ! ! »

(_Il saute de fureur, les yeux fous, tandis que les élèves hurlent de rire, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître sa fureur. Un des élèves est plié en deux par terre.)_

J : « Mais, Monsieur El Nazed, vous n'êtes qu'une tapisserie… »

EN : « ET ALORS ? ? ? ? Je suis immortel, j'ai tous les pouvoirs, je suis le plus grand, je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde, à genoux, sinistres larves ! ! ! ! » 

J (_sceptique) : « Mais vous n'êtes même pas fichu de jeter un sort depuis votre tapisserie ! ! ! »_

EN : « ARRRGGGGHHH ! ! ! »

(_Devenu d'un rouge brique, il semble s'étrangler et ne parvient plus à parler, et finalement s'enfuit en dehors de la tapisserie en hurlant des insultes et des « je serai le maître du monde ! » tandis que de petits faunes et les élèves de moquent de lui)_

Elève 2 : « Sacré Nazie, on adore le voir s'énerver, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait sans lui ! »

Elève 3 : « Vous devriez le voir quand on lui montre les pages des nouveaux albums de la BD, ça le met dans un état encore pire que celui-là ! »

Fin de l'interview. L'auteur exprime ses remerciements aux dirigeants de l'écoles et aux élèves. Son seul regret aura de ne pas avoir rencontré le célèbre Coffripon. Paraîtrait-il qu'il se serait enfoui dans la lingerie sous des tonnes de draps.

M. S.

***

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer El Nazed le Fourbe. J'en reparlerai dans ma fic sur le Caravansérail. Je répète que j'ai besoin d'idées de nom arabes (pour le directeur du Caravansérail, surtout), et que tous les articles pour Sorcier International sont les bienvenus ! ! ! L'histoire du succès de l'auteur des romans d'El Nazed est un hommage au succès de J. K. Rowling.

Soliman le Magnifique : Sultan ottoman de 1520 à 1566. Sous son règne, l'empire Ottoman atteignit son apogée. Appelé aussi « Le Grand » par les occidentaux et « Le Législateur » par les turcs.

Voici une explication sur les noms des personnages :

El Nazed : Suffit de lire à voix haute, on voit tout de suite que ce sorcier est un gros naze ! !

Yasmina Ben Nazeth : J'ai inventé ce nom en premier, elle n'a aucun lien avec le naze d'au dessus, mais comme la sonorité est proche, j'ai trouvé ça drôle de le souligner. Le prénom est celui de la réalisatrice française Yasmina Benguigui, une grande dame, et surtout il est très beau phonétiquement.

David Salomon : Son nom est composé de ceux de deux célèbres rois juifs, David (vainqueur de Goliath) et Salomon (vous vous rappellez du jugement de Salomon ? Si non, relisez la Bible). Ce personnage est en effet juif, mais il a un caractère très éloigné des deux rois, même s'il a leur sagesse. Je le ferai réapparaître avec sa femme plus tard.

Françoise Delatoge : Prénom super-français et nom qui indique son métier au département de la Justice.

Filibert Minederien : prénom qui me paraissait marrant. Le nom évoque un personnage qui vaut plus qu'il ne paraît, et c'est vrai puisqu'au départ personne ne pensait qu'il arriverait à un tel succès. Et puis « mine », ça fait penser aux crayons du dessinateur.

Soliman le Magnifique : Personnage réel, puissant sultant du 16e siècle, a dirigé le monde arabe lors de son apogée.

Youssef Haleur : Falait un nom, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…

Bêhbeth : suffit de lire, ce personnage est aussi bête que son nom l'indique.

Jacqueline Bienbon : Prénom super-français et nom d'un academicien qui a traduit les termes anglais du Quidditch (voir _Le Quidditch à travers les âges). Sûrement une de ses descendantes._

Mustafa Bisbyll : prénom super-arabe, nom qui évoque les bisbilles et autres polémiques entre historiens.

Marjane Alibi : prénom iranien inspiré de celui de Marjane Sartrapi, auteur de la BD « Persépolis », un chef d'œuvre à lire impérativement. Le nom fait mystérieux.


	5. El Nazed, qui estu ?

**Titre : Sorcier international**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Qui est El Nazed le Fourbe ?**

Avec Ulric le Folldingue, il s'agit certainement du sorcier le plus catastrophique de l'Histoire. 

Enfin, ce sont les deux seuls qui ont eut la sottise de dévoiler au monde leur vie de catastrophe, Ulric le Folldingue parce qu'il était à moitié cinglé et passait son temps à faire des expériences bizarres et à s'en vanter auprès de ses confrères anglais, El Nazed le Fourbe parce que non content d'être calamiteux, il était ambitieux au point de vouloir être maître du monde.

En voyant les catastrophes qu'il a accompli, et qui heureusement se sont toujours retournées contre lui, on se demande comment il a put persévérer dans cet objectif si longtemps.

Impossible d'expliquer d'où venait l'idée fixe d'El Nazed d'être un homme de pouvoir. Dès qu'il pouvait, il essayait de devenir le maître. Que ce soit d'un conseil de quartier, d'une bande de pillards, d'un cercle d'étudiants sorciers, d'une tribu de nomade, d'une ville, d'une organisation de marchands d'huile ou d'un pays (ou du monde)… 

Au début, ses tentatives alarmèrent les sorciers du moyen-âge de l'époque. Il fut surveillé, et même jugé pour avoir tenté de devenir le maître de la ville de Kerouan (Tunisie) et de faire de la mosquée son palais princier !!! On voit jusqu'où allait sa mégalomanie. Heureusement, il n'arriva pas à ses fins, puisqu'il se vautra lamentablement dans les escaliers de la mosquée en glissant sur les dattes apportées par un serviteur moldu, perdant sa baguette et atterrissant dans les bras des sorciers de la Brigade de Sécurité Magique venus le cueillir. Ils n'eurent que quelques sortilèges d'Amnésie à pratiquer, et à nettoyer les dattes écrabouillées qui souillaient le saint édifice.

Ce tribunal se rendit bien compte que le bonhomme était carrément inapte à poser problème aux sorciers. Ses tentatives pour se sauver ou utiliser la magie échouèrent lamentablement sans qu'un sorcier n'eut besoin d'intervenir. Par exemple, il chipa sa baguette à un garde distrait et essaya de détruire le mur de la pièce où il se trouvait. Mais c'était une baguette de précision, peu pratique pour les sorts de masse ; il ne fit que détruire les armatures du mur qui retenaient tentures et flambeaux, et se les prit sur la tête.

Ses discours au tribunal, de même, tentèrent de convaincre les sorciers de son envergure, mais lorsqu'il évoqua sa grande intelligence, il perdit irrémédiablement toute crédibilité. En effet, non seulement son discours était truffé d'idées radicales et tyranniques, mais un des juges s'exclama qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme soit allé à l'école et ait reçut son attestation de Sorcellerie (ancêtre des examens de sorcellerie que nous connaissons), tant il sortait d'imbécillités à la seconde.

Il ne resta pas longtemps dans la prison des sorciers, il eut juste une peine de deux mois de nettoyage des locaux de la bibliothèque locale. 

Une fois sa baguette récupérée, on le laissa, sachant qu'il était plus un clown qu'une catastrophe ambulante. Qui aurait insulté un hippogriffe parce que celui-ci lui avait envoyé de la poussière dans les yeux en grattant par terre ? Cela lui valut trois semaines d'hospitalisation. Il faut dire qu'il connaissait une très grande variété d'insultes.

Il vaqua donc à travers le monde sorcier, tentant de prendre le pouvoir ici et là, se ramassant perpétuellement de grosses claques dans la figure, voyant ses sorts se retourner contre lui, ou, le plus souvent, ne pas convenir et ne faire qu'empirer la situation. Il eut ainsi un jour affaire à un dragon, en Inde, un Boutefeu Chinois particulièrement problématique pour les gens du coin. Il espérait s'en débarrasser et acquérir ainsi la domination sur les villages qu'il aurait sauvé. Son sort de Conjonctivite foira, et le Dragon se retrouva avec douze yeux !! Il fut tellement déstabilisé de posséder une vison multiple, qu'il finit par s'écraser contre une montagne, non sans avoir auparavant réduit en cendre la région. 

El Nazed le Fourbe ne comprit pas pourquoi tous les gens de cette région essayèrent de le tuer bien qu'il ait éliminé le dragon, et il dut prendre la fuite…

El Nazed le Fourbe s'essaya aussi comme Exorciseur de fantômes et de démons dans les provinces montagneuses des Balkans du Sud. Il prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette car toute une troupe d'esprits vengeurs se liguèrent contre lui.

Il tenta également, après avoir été chassé de l'entourage de Soliman le Magnifique, de formenter une guerre en alliant les pays chrétiens. Il ne fit pas long feu à Rome, puisque les moldus de la cité cherchèrent vite à l'écharper. Mais il  finit par utiliser ses pouvoir, transformant une partie des arènes de Rome en espèce de réglisse mou... Heureusement, c'était la nuit, mais les sorciers romains furent pris d'une fureur sans nom, et exilèrent El Nazed manu militari de telle façon qu'il ne put s'asseoir sans coussins pendant trois mois. Les pauvres sorciers romains eurent fort à faire pour réparer les dégâts et lancèrent une des plus importantes séries de sortilèges d'amnésie de l'époque. Ce qui expliqua les relations très tendues entre Rome et le monde musulman sorcier à l'époque, d'autant qu'elles n'étaient déjà pas fameuses entre les moldus.

Il n'a toutefois jamais été prouvé que les sorciers de l'époque lui collèrent un agents aux basques pour lancer les nombreux sortilèges d'amnésies qui étaient nécessaires dans son sillage. Aucun document des archives de l'époque ne permet d'affirmer que ce poste était offert chaque année à un sorcier afin  de limiter les dégâts que laissait El Nazed dans son sillage, et ceux malgré la légende persistante, qui veut que c'eût été la fonction la plus drôle à remplir dans un Ministère de la Magie de tous les temps.

On ignore si El Nazed le Fourbe avait de la famille. On ignore comment il a finit, et de nombreuses légendes circulent à ce propos : il aurait été dévoré par le Coffripon, enfermé dans une bouteille temporelle et attendrait d'être libéré (le Ciel nous en préserve), se serait lui-même fait exploser lors d'une expérience (il est réputé comme ayant été un grand exploseur de chaudrons), ou se serait métamorphosé en animal et n'aurait pu reprendre sa vraie forme…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste un personnage comique très apprécié des sorciers du Moyen-Orient.  

Reste à comprendre comment il est passé à la postérité sous le nom d'El Nazed le Fourbe, parce que franchement, on se serait plutôt attendu à El Nazed le Raté !

Bibliographie : les ouvrages de Mr. Youssef Haleur :

« _Les exploits d'El Nazed le Fourbe »_

« _Les mésaventures d'El Nazed le Fourbe »_

« _El Nazed le Fourbe chez le Sultan » _

« _Les tribulations d'El Nazed le Fourbe » _

« _Le retour d'El Nazed le Fourbe »,_

L'adaptation en BD de Monsieur Filibert Minederien (non achevée à ce jour) :

1 : « _Les exploits d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ »

2 : « _Les malheurs d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ »

3 : « _El Nazed au Caravansérail_ »

4 : « _Le harem d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ »

5 : « _El Nazed à Venise_ »

6 : « _El Nazed et le rouleau millénaire_ »

7 : « _El Nazed et le Coffripon_ »

8 : « _L'Odyssée d'El Nazed le Fourbe_ »

9 : « _El Nazed et la Lampe Magique _» 

10 : « _El Nazed en Espagne_ »

11 : « _El Nazed le Fourbe se rachète_ »

12 : « _El Nazed n'en fait qu'à sa tête_ » 

13 : « _Un dromadaire pour_ _El Nazed » _

14 : « _El Nazed en Inde_ »

15 : « _Le voyage d'El Nazed_»

16 : « _El Nazed en Espagne_ »

17 : « _El Nazed chez le sultan_ »

18 : « _El Nazed, grand vizir !_ »

19 : « _El Nazed et l'éléphant ensorcelé_ »

20 : « _El Nazed en prison »_


	6. Devenez Mangemort !

**Titre** : devenez Mangemort !!!

**Auteur** : reveanne (reveanne@yahoo.fr)

**Avertissement** : aucun

**Note** : le premier article envoyé par une internaute !!! Attention, vous allez rire !!!

***

Sorcier International est en mesure de réveler que les sinistres Mangemorts sont toujours actifs !!! La preuve, cet texte obtenu dans des circonstances que nous tairons pour protéger nos sources :

"Si vous aussi en avez marre de cette société où les valeurs ancestrales se perdent, où les Sang-de-bourbe ne savent plus rester à leur place, où les sang-pur ne reçoivent plus le respect qu'on leur doit.   
Si vous aussi vous haïssez les Moldus, les Sang-de-bourbe et Harry Potter.   
Si Vous avez entre 7 et 77 ans et savez vaguement utiliser une baguette magique.   
**Alors devenez MANGEMORT!**

Ouvert aux hommes et aux femmes, sans conditions de diplômes, la carrière de Mangemort garantit en métropole, outre-mer ou à l'étranger un emploi jamais répétitif ou ennuyeux, des possibilités de promotion ainsi qu'un très large éventail de missions diverses et variées.   
  
Etre Mangemort c'est:   
- Le goût de l'action, des responsabilités et des relations humaines   
- Un métier authentique, valorisant, au service de notre seul et unique maître, en contact quotidien avec la population, les autorités et les élus de la nation.   
- Servir un cause juste : celle de notre maître vénéré   
- Le sens de l'honneur   
- Des possibilités d'évolution de carrière très intéressantes, reposant sur le mérite et les compétences acquises   
- Le statut d'organisation secrète dangereuse:   
'Formation en magie noire dangereuse '  
'Sécurité de l'emploie (emploie à vie... souvent brève mais à vie)'  
'Mobilité de l'affectation'   
'Pouvoir de vie et de mort sur tout individu hors mange-mort'   
'Vie normal et discrète en dehors des heures de service'   
- Affectation dans des unité de type varié: Protection, attaque, exécution, massacre, communication avec les semi et non humains...   
- Possibilité de se spécialiser : assassinat, désinformation, recrutement, recherche de l'Ordre du Phénix, secrétariat, recherche de fonds monétaires pour la cause.   
- Recrutement permanent. 

**Condition de recrutement**   
- Savoir tenir une baguette magique (dérogation possible selon cas particulier)   
  
**Où déposer sa candidature**   
m_mort_corp@yahoo.fr   
Envoyer un e-mail intituler "recrutement annonce" et contenant votre nom, âge et pays d'origine   
un email vous avertira des autres démarches à faire. 

**Le Dark Lord est votre maître et la Mange-Mort.corp votre employeur**   
*Nous établissons:   
- Votre ordre de mission   
- Le calcul des indemnités que vous devrez nous verser en cas d'échec (en plus de votre décès prématuré)   
- Le calcul de la prime si vous réussissez   
*Nous nous engageons:   
- A procéder à des funérailles digne en cas de décès en cours de mission   
- A votre mort dans d'atroce souffrance si vous échouer.   
  
**Mange-mort.corp et vos obligations**   
- Vous devez impérativement exécuter tous ordre en provenance de notre Maître vénéré sans jamais déléguer, tenter d'échapper ou vous rebeller.   
- Rapidité d'exécution des missions, plus le temps entre ordre et exécution s'allonge, plus votre espérance de vie raccourcit.   
- A chaque fois que notre Maître le désire vous devez vous présenter dans les secondes qui suivent son appel.   
- Aucune absence n'est tolérée. 

**Votre mission et votre rémunération**   
- Une prime est accordée pour chaque mission réussie   
- Le montant de la prime dépend de la difficulté de la mission et de l'humeur de notre maître à tous.   
  
**Les avantages**   
- Le pouvoir   
- La joie de servir notre maître vénéré à tous, le Dark Lord. 

  
Campagne de recrutement lancée par la Mange-Mort.Corp   
  
"_Nous faisons le mal et nous le faisons bien!"_

Campagne sponsorisée par:   
MANGEMORT MAGAZINE   
  
Dans Mangemort Magazine de Juillet:   
-10 astuces pour faire partir les tâche de sang sur les vêtements.   
-Comment réussir le sort de _legimens_   
-Interview de L. Malfoy: "Le mal qui est en moi"   
- La culture des Filet-du-Diable, le secret de boutures réussis.   
...   
  
Et comme chaque mois, vos rubriques habituelles:   
- Poison et Antidote de S. Snape   
- La liste des personne mise à prix pour le Dark Lord.   
- L'A.B.C. de la torture par Mme Lestrange   
- La rubrique des lecteurs par Narcissa Malfoy   
Et bien d'autre chose encore... 

Mange-Mort Magazine, "Pour Nous, Le Mal!"


	7. Le retour de la Terreur ?

**Titre** : Le retour de la Terreur ?

**Auteur** : Ron Ravenclaw(larnibreizh@voila.fr)

**Note** **d'alana** : merci beaucoup pour cet article, il est très bon. Exactement dans le ton !! C'est un article venant donc de Bavière, en Allemagne…

**Le Sorcier Bavarois**

Edition spéciale du mardi 2 août 1994

Le retour de la Terreur ?

C'aurait du être l'évènement de ce lundi 1er août 1994. Mais la victoire facile des Irlandais sur l'équipe bulgare malgré l'intervention de l'attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum a malheureusement été occultée par un évènement bien plus grave. Tard dans la soirée, tandis que chacun faisait la fête, un autre genre de fête s'est déroulé aux dépens des propriétaires du camping Moldu qui avait été loué pour l'occasion. En effet, des Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à échapper à la justice britannique ont décidé d'organiser une réunion à leur façon en brûlant tente sur tente et en s'en prenant au propriétaire du camping et à sa famille, que les membres du ministères présents sur place ont eu bien du mal à délivrer. Mais ce qui a provoqué le plus grand émoi chez les sorciers présents, ce fut l'apparition, peu après, de la Marque dès Ténèbres qui, comme chacun sait, était le symbole de Vous Savez Qui.

A l'heure où j'écris, personne encore ne sait qui a fait apparaître la Marque, mais malgré les déclarations rassurantes du ministère britannique, on peut douter de sa capacité à réagir face à une attaque de Mangemorts ou face au retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom quand on voit que Sirius Black réussit à lui seul à tenir en échec les autorités, et ce, depuis plus d'un an.

De plus, nous pouvons nous demander si le retour de la Marque des Ténèbres ne marque pas aussi celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, certaines personnes proches du ministère britannique, qui ont souhaité garder l'anonymat, affirment que Black serait parvenu à s'enfuir alors qu'il était sous la garde du ministère, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il aurait bénéficié de complicités au sein même de ses membres et que, de là, il aurait pu chercher à rejoindre son maître, si toutefois celui-ci est encore vivant. D'autres sources provenant du ministère vont jusqu'à affirmer que ce serait Sirius Black lui-même qui aurait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, en cherchant à prévenir les Mangemorts du retour imminent de leur maître.

La communauté sorcière internationale doit elle craindre une nouvelle vague de terreur comme elle en a connu sous le règne de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? Cette époque maudite est-elle de retour ? Le Survivant pourra-t-il nous sauver comme il l'a déjà fait il y a 13 ans ? Y aura-t-il un nouveau Harry Potter pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui doit-on croire ? Va-t-on retomber dans cette méfiance généralisée ? Personne ne pourra-t-il plus faire confiance à personne, même à ses meilleurs amis ? Il y a en effet fort à craindre que ce règne de terreur ne recommence. Pourra-t-on alors le contrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ou risque-t-on une nouvelle tragédie comme celle que nous avons connue pendant 11 ans jusqu'à cette nuit tragique d'Halloween 1981 où le Survivant réussit à Le vaincre ? Toutes ces questions restent malheureusement sans réponses. Néanmoins, il semble nécessaire de recommander la plus grande prudence, principalement chez les sorciers d'ascendance Moldue, car sans pour autant annoncer le retour de Vous Savez Qui, l'apparition de la Marque risque de faire espérer les Mangemorts qui, afin d'être bien vu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourraient multiplier les attaques. Reste à la communauté sorcière internationale à se tourner vers les deux héros de la précédente guerre, à savoir Albus Dumbledore et le Survivant, lequel, au prix d'un immense sacrifice dont le monde entier lui est redevable, parvint à nous accorder une trêve miraculeuse qui, malheureusement, semble sur le point d'être brisée.

_Peter von Eisenkorken_


	8. Mémoires et déboires d'une Cracmol

**Titre** : Mémoires et déboires d'une Cracmol !

**Auteur** : Maëlle (mais il faut préciser que je n'aurais jamais écrit cela si je n'avais pas été inspirée par l'idée d'article d'Alana sur les Cracmols…)

**_Sorcier International 'Spécial Cracmols'_**

_Extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier du 19 décembre 1995 (Angleterre)_

Interview poignante d'une Cracmol, Mme Annie Power, côtoyant les sorciers, sur les difficultés rencontrées pour vivre sans magie, avec la magie, par R. Ticle. __

R. T. : Tout d'abord, raconter nous votre histoire, votre enfance, comment ont réagis vos parents, vos proches à la découverte de votre statut de cracmol ?

A. P. : Et bien tout d'abord, quand j'étais petite mes parents pensaient que mon don pour la magie ne s'était pas encore développé et donc cela n'a pas posé de problème jusqu'à mes 8 ans étant donné  que je ne côtoyait pas d'autres enfants sorciers que ma sœur. Cela ne m'avait jusqu'à lors porté aucun préjudice sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas encore entrée à Poudlard. Mais à partir de la les choses sont devenues délicates beaucoup plus délicates. Quand ma sœur revenait des vacances bien sur elle ne parlait que magie, sortilèges et charmes. Elle nous faisait des démonstrations et souvent elle me demandait d'essayer d'en faire avec elle en m'apprenant les bases de la sorcellerie et en me prêtant sa baguette mais à chaque fois comme vous pouvez l'imaginer rien ne se produisait. Mes parents commençaient à s'inquiéter mais se disaient que j'avais encore le temps avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Mais l'été avant ma « prétendue » rentrée je n'ai pas reçu de lettre. Mon père écrivit alors à l'école pour savoir ce qui en était de ma rentrée mais on lui répondit qu'aucun pouvoir magique n'ayant été détecté sur ma personne je ne pouvais être admise à Poudlard. Cela eut l'effet d'une onde de choc quand mes parents comprirent la portée de cette réponse, il en aurait été de même si on leur avait annoncé que j'avais été transformée en troll sans possibilité de retour. Tout d'abord ils n'osaient y croire et là ce fut le commencement de la fin. On me fit passer une batterie de tests pour voir si j'étais vraiment cracmol et il en résulta à chaque fois la même réponse mon aura était vide de magie mais pas l'ombre, par Merlin, de magie à une noise ! Il se posa alors un problème assez grave. Comme beaucoup de sorcières présumées, je n'avais pas été à l'école et je devais maintenant me scolariser un minimum à la façon moldue pour pouvoir vivre sans pouvoir magique.

R. T. : Je sais que vous avez poussez vos études moldues assez loin, je crois savoir que vous avez une maîtrise en droit international qui vous à permis suite à une formation dans le département de la coopération magique et moldue de travailler au sein même de ce département. N'est ce pas difficile d'avoir des collègues sorciers et de travailler sans magie dans un monde qui en déborde ?

A.P.: Au début c'était l'horreur, vous savez c'était très dur, tous mes collègues étaient des sorciers confirmés et moi je me débrouillais tant bien que mal sans magie. Vous savez tous les sortilèges que vous sorciers utilisez au quotidien, c'est affolant prenez par exemple le sortilèges d'attraction ou celui de répulsion (c'est bien ça le contraire?), moi je n'arrêtait pas de déambuler dans le bureau pour attraper les différents dossiers et les ranger, alors que mes collègues criaient à tout va 'Accio décision 05-111984', 'Accio plume', 'Accio parchemin scellé' et j'en passe. Quand je renversait, par mes va-et-vient, ma bouteille d'encre et que je nettoyais avec un chiffon mon bureau en le frottant et le briquant, je subissait les regards ébahis et les murmures moqueurs de mes collègues qui eux si cela leur arrivait ne juraient que par 'scourgify'...Vous savez les premiers temps j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter le regards des autres et les bruits de couloir me concernant. 

Il y a 2 catégories de sorciers : les premiers qui vous sous-estime, vous prennent de haut, ceux ci sont souvent de sang pur et vous savez ils n'ont pas été très tendre avec moi. De mes relations avec ces personnes il ne ressortait que mépris et dédain. Mais ceci au lieu de m'affaiblir m'a donné la force de me surpasser dans mon travail, je voulais leur prouver que j'était aussi compétente qu'eux dans mon domaine c'est à dire le droit et la coopération magique et ceci ne requiert guère de compétence magique c'est un travail purement administratif! La 2eme catégorie est celle de ceux qui admirait la façon dont je vivais sans avoir recourt à la magie, la majorité de ces sorciers sont souvent aussi comme je les appelle 'fan de moldu' (_yeah Arthur!) ceux ci m'ont permis de me rendre compte que j'avais un avantage sur les sorciers de ma première catégorie je connaissais les deux mondes, tout sur les deux mondes et je voyais aussi bien le monde moldu, comme à part entière en tant que pseudo-Moldue moi-même, mais je voyais aussi le monde moldu vu par les sorciers et c'est ainsi que je suis devenue la première professeur cracmol dans une école de magie, celle de Beauxbatons. Professeur d'étude du monde Moldu cela va de soi !_

R. T.: En parlant de votre de professorat, comment avez-vous réussit à diriger ces sorciers en herbe qui comme on le sait sont de vrai lutins à cet âge, voir des trolls pour certains (_nda : que je ne citerai pas !_) ?

A. P.: Je leur ai tout simplement interdit l'utilisation de la magie dans mon cours ce qui est tout à fait approprié pour un cours comme le mien, et cela leur donnait l'occasion d'expérimenter à chaque cours la vie de moldu et ils savent maintenant, enfin tous ceux qui sont passé par mes mains, tout à fait capable de se servir d'un téléphone ou d'un ordinateur et je leur ai même appris à cuisiner façon moldu ! Le cours est basé sur la pratique ce qui intéresse les élèves qui ne pense même plus à se servir de la magie !

R. T. : Avez-vous jamais pensé à prendre des cours de rattrapage de magie tel que 'Vitmagic'?

A. P.: Au risque de décevoir les autres personnes de ma condition qui se rattacheraient à cet espoir pour pratiquer la magie, je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire qu'il est pour nous impossible de jeter le moindre sort avec ou sans cours de rattrapage. Ses cours sont faits pour les sorciers médiocres pour ceux qui ont eu du mal pendant leur scolarité ou qui ont du mal tout court, (à cette phrase Annie prend un air malicieux sous-entendant qu'elle en connaît un bon nombre ou tout du moins quelques uns), mais ces cours sont tout du moins fait pour des sorciers! Les Cracmols, comme on nous appelle, ne peuvent faire de magie corporelle j'entends par cela que nous ne pouvons créer de magie par nous-même, mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant de simples moldus. Ainsi nous ressentons la magie et nous assistons aux phénomènes magiques tout comme les sorciers ce qui est plutôt désagréable je peux vous dire quand vous vous retrouvez face à un épouvantard, vous le voyez mais il est plutôt difficile de s'en débarrasser sans magie je peux vous le dire: essayez de rire quand votre professeur de droit des contrats vous répète inlassablement que _vous devez rendre 3 commentaires d'arrêts pour le lendemain et c'est noté_ avec une voix des plus mesquines! (À l'évocation de ce souvenir le visage d'Annie s'est figé mais elle reprend bien vite avec fougue la défense des capacités des Cracmols). Mais pour ceux qui ont des problèmes à se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pourront jamais utiliser la magie, j'ai créé une association constitué de Médicomages-Psychologues pour un soutient moral et d'autres volontaires dont je fais partie, qui donnent des conseils à ceux qui s'adressent à nous pour s'intégrer soit dans le monde Moldu soit dans le monde sorcier en tant que Cracmol. Nous leur expliquons alors ce qu'il suit, bien que nous ne fassions pas de magie 'corporelle' nous pouvons concocter des potions tant qu'il n'y a pas de formules à ajouter ou être de très bon herbologues sous la même condition. Pour ce qui est des taches ménagères quotidiennes, je peux vous dire que mieux vaut les pratiquer à la moldu même en étant sorcier car pour certains et même beaucoup un sort de récurage est souvent moins efficace qu'un bon coup d'éponge savonneuse! Il en est de même pour la cuisine, si vous voulez préparez un plat rapidement les recettes 'moldues' sont souvent bien meilleures que celle faite par magie et un bon repas préparé à la moldu est souvent 'magique'! Et il me semble qu'il est plus facile d'apprendre à faire la cuisine comme un moldu que par magie, je pense qu'il faut avoir un don pour la cuisine magique, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma mère alors qu'une fois plongée dans les recettes moldues elle devenait la vélane de la cuisine!

R. T.: Je vous remercie Annie d'avoir répondu à mes questions sans aucun faux-semblant et sans honte et vous êtes bien la preuve vivante que quelques soient nos capacités il y a toujours un moyen de se débrouiller et pour cela il faut remercier les Moldus (_c'est nous ça !!!) je pense. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me donnez les instructions pour faire une tarte au chocolat..._

A. P.: Oh, c'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir permis de faire la lumière sur certains points que la plupart des sorciers ignorent et de m'avoir permis d'exprimer mon opinion. Pour ce qui est de la tarte au chocolat, rien de plus simple pour une première recette moldue! Il vous faut tout d'abord 250gr de chocolat à dessert Nest...

R.T.

Pour de plus amples informations sur l'association **_'Cracmols, remuez-vous !'_, envoyez un hibou adressé à Annie Power, appartements Bretagne, Ecole Beauxbâtons. (Parchemin en anglais de préférence !)**

***

**Note de Maëlle** : Euh si vous voulez réellement la recette de la tarte au chocolat c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple à faire... un email (maellouu@hotmail.com) et je vous l'envoie!

**Note d'alana** : merci mille fois, Maëlle, pour cet article !!! Et la recette m'intéresse évidemment… Chocolat, qui manquerait ça…


	9. PUB

Des pubs, celle de Maëlle sur Gringotts et celle sur Poudlard par moi-même !!! Et oui, Sorcier International se fait un peu sponsoriser, faut bien vivre !!!!

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB

.  
.  
  


**Placez votre argent à Gringotts la banque la plus sûre et qui rapporte le plus de Gallions sur le marché mondial ! **

Des garanties solides :

- Gringotts est implanté dans le monde entier.

- Gringotts emploie les sorciers les plus qualifiés, qui sont recrutés pour leurs qualités et non par…

- Gringotts, des coffres que les sortilèges ne peuvent briser, où seuls les gobelins peuvent entrer.

- Gringotts, plus sûr que les gobelins, difficile à trouver mine de rien. 

Une valeur sûre :          

- Gringotts fait fructifier votre argent depuis plus de 200 ans !

- Gringotts, une direction de gobelins avec qui les chiffres ne font pas les malins !

- Gringotts, seule banque reconnue officiellement par le Ministère de la Magie anglaise mais indépendante de celui-ci !

.  
  


Alors n'hésitez plus, placez votre argent chez Gringotts, la banque sorcière qui ne manquera pas de bien faire son travail : **Argent, faites le fructifier en toute légalité, en sécurit !**

.

_Gringotts__ recrute_ : Pour toute candidature adresser un Hibou à Gobelin Relature, Gringotts Londres.

_Où nous trouver_ : Gringotts, Chemin de Traverse, LONDRES  (adresse cheminette : Chaudron baveur)

.  
.  
.  
.

PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Royaume-Uni, recherche son **Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal** !_

.  
  


Venez rejoindre notre équipe d'enseignants, et intégrer la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie qui a formé des générations de mages et de sorcières… peut-être même vous ! Retrouvez-vous donc "de l'autre côté de la baguette" !

.  
  


Cet emploi exigeant vous fera devenir un acteur à part entière de la vie des futurs mages et sorcières du Royaume-Uni. 

.  
  


**_Conditions de travail :_** Logement de fonction dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole, salaire motivant, matériel à disposition, accès préférentiel à la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard. 

.  
  


**_Congés :_** un jour par week-end, au choix, plus les vacances scolaires. Possibilité de rester dans les locaux de l'école à cette occasion

.  
  


**_Lieu :_** Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Ecosse. Grand parc en pleine nature, proximité du village de Pré-Au-Lard, connection au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette.

.  
  


**_Profil :_**

- Vous connaissez les Bases de la Défense Magique, vous êtes versé dans la Défense contre la Magie Noire et les Créatures Dangereuses.

- Vous êtes expérimenté et compétent.

- Vous êtes ouvert et prêt à transmettre votre savoir à des enfants de onze à dix-huit ans.

- Vous avez l'esprit ouvert et appréciez l'humour.

- Vous n'êtes pas superstitieux

.

Candidature à envoyer à : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur, Ecole Poudlard.

.  
.  
.

_Note : l'administration n'assure pas la pleine sécurité du poste._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB    PUB


	10. Du rififi dans les écoles

**Du rififi dans les écoles**

Par Claudia Ragaux, pour _Le Divin Devin_, Israël.

C'est avec stupéfaction que, cette année, les élèves de l'Institut de Jérusalem, n'ont pas retrouvés leurs Directeurs, David Salomon et son épouse Yasmina Ben Nazeth à leurs places respectives lors de la Cérémonie de rentrée des classes. En effet, l'éminent couple de dirigeants de cet ancestral lieu de savoir a été remplacé par Mohamed Ibn Romdane, qui est en fait… le Directeur de l'Ecole du Caravansérail.

Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un changement de poste pour Ibn Romdane, ni d'une destitution pour nos Directeurs, puisque que ceux-ci ont été retrouvé… au Caravansérail, remplissant les fonctions d'Ibn Romdane. 

Que s'est-il donc passé pour que ces illustres professeurs échangent leurs places ? 

Tous trois sont des amis de longue date, on le sait toutefois, rien dans les services de Coopération Magique de leurs pays respectifs ne prévoyait ce jeu de chaises tournantes. Chacun est resté très évasif sur les raisons de cet acte, et il n'y a toujours aucune raison officielle à cet état de fait. 

Cependant, les rumeurs au sein des deux établissements révèlent qu'il s'agirait d'un pari !

Un pari !!

On n'en connaît pas les termes, ni les personnes impliquées. Cette rumeur a stupéfié non seulement les élèves fréquentant les deux établissement, mais également les autorités des nations concernées.

Les Ministres de la Magie concernés (Israël, Tunisie, Maroc et Algérie) n'ont pas encore affiché leur position. Cet événement semble amuser les élèves. Au Caravansérail, ceux-ci trouvent Yasmina Ben Nazeth "très classe", et David Salomon "ressemblant au père Noël !". A l'Institut de Jérusalem, Mohamed Ibn Romdane est qualifié de "rigolo".

Dans le corps enseignant, les avis sont un peu plus mitigés. Si Hichem Nassim, Professeur de Défense Magique Avancée au Caravansérail assure que la collaboration se passe à merveille, la vice-directrice, Batoul Usulizz, se plaint de voir ses fonctions bouleversées par la présence d'une double équipe au poste directorial.

A Jérusalem, les habitudes de travail d'Ibn Romdane perturbent les professeurs, habitués à davantage de réunions d'informations. Par contre, ils soulignent la disponibilité de l'Elémentaliste-En-Chef et son apport fructueux pour l'enseignement en lui-même.

Les réactions sont plus vives en-dehors des établissement eux-même, et surtout chez les parents d'élèves.

"C'est grotesque !" s'est insurg Nabil Hôdesan, membre du Conseil d'Administration du Caravansérail et de la Commission du Commerce Magique du Maroc. "Comment des personnes ayant un tel niveau de responsabilités peuvent se permettre d'échanger leurs places, alors qu'elles sont responsables de l'éducation de nos enfants ? Comment deux personnes étrangères au Caravansérail, qui est une école bien plus grande et peuplée que l'Institut de Jérusalem, peuvent en improviser la gestion ?"

De même, le rabbin Isaac Notwen, expert assermenté en Analyse Magique du Ministère d'Israël, doute de la compétence d'Ibn Romdane: "L'Institut de Jérusalem a deux fonctions, éduquer les enfants sorciers mais aussi poursuivre les recherches et l'archivage de notre savoir. La moitié des résidents ne sont pas des élèves et on y traite bien plus que des problèmes de discipline, des problèmes qui touchent au droit de la magie de notre pays !!! Comment Ibn Romdane, qui n'est même pas diplômé de l'Institut, peut-il se permettre de le diriger ?"

Un groupe de personne hostiles ont donc abondé au sujet de la réputation de débonnaire de David Salomon, celle de caractérielle de son épouse et celle de vulgaire, voire dingue, de Ibn Romdane. "Il s'agit d'adversaires politiques qui profitent de cette situation originale pour augmenter l'écoute de leurs récriminations." assure Hichem Nassim, élève d'Ibn Romdane et grand ami des directeurs de l'Institut .

Quand aux trois personnes concernées, elles ne semblent pas disposées à en dire beaucoup. Mohamed Ibn Romdane a déclaré que "ce n'est pas toute une montagne, cette histoire, par la barbe d'El Nazed !", mais il se plaint beaucoup des sortilèges qui empêchent d'allumer toute pipe à L'Institut : "Il n'y a pas de parchemins ou de livres à tous les couloirs, nom d'un dragon !! Et plus question de remettre les pieds dans le Jérusalem Moldu, j'ai du demander par hibou qu'on vienne me chercher la dernière fois que je suis allé me promener ! Et ces Moldus m'on trouvé 'suspect', comme si j'allais commettre un attentat, je me suis retrouvé au poste ! Heureusement que les services du Ministère ont réagit à temps, mais quand même, ils devraient tenir leurs Moldus un peu mieux dans ce pays !" a t-il pesté avec une mauvaise humeur que l'on dit caractéristique.

Certains feraient remarquer qu'en effet, il est plus difficile de se perdre au Caravansérail, l'école se situant au milieu du désert…

Pour David Salomon, le seul souci semble être "de s'y retrouver avec tous ses gamins et tous ces couloirs". (Rappelons que le Caravansérail compte environ cinq fois plus d'élèves que l'Institut de Jérusalem). 

Les deux hommes semblent donc partager un faible sens de l'orientation…

Cependant, il a l'avantage d'avoir son épouse auprès de lui, car Yasmina Ben Nazeth a fait ses études au Caravansérail avant de les poursuivre à Jérusalem. Peu loquace sur cette affaire, on rapporte cependant quelques éclats de la dame à propos de graffitis sur son nom et de celui du célèbre El Nazed le Fourbe, le sorcier le plus calamiteux de l'Histoire, et dont la tapisserie se trouve au Caravansérail.

Des nos entrevues, il semble sûr toutefois que l'affaire ne concerne que les deux hommes, Yasmina Ben Nazeth ayant simplement suivit son mari. Avant de mettre fin à notre bref entretien, on a juste pu l'entendre marmonner que "Tout ça c'est la faute d'Albus…"

La seule réaction d'Albus Dumbledore à la mention de cette affaire, lors de la dernière réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, a été une moue énigmatique et un rire amusé, mais le Directeur de l'Ecole Poudlard (Angleterre), grand ami également des trois Directeurs, est connu pour son humour 'particulier'.

Il semblerait donc qu'il y ait une véritable secte des Directeurs d'Ecoles Magiques, et qu'ils s'amusent à continuer des frasques digne de leur jeunesse… 


	11. Les Cracmols

**Cracmols, un drame caché **

_Par Katrina Varumniechtze_

Cracmol.

Ce mot sonne comme une insulte. On se détourne, on évite le regard. Un mot honteux.

Aussi rares soient-ils, il existe des Cracmols dans le monde des sorciers, c'est un fait inutile à cacher. Il apparaît que la question est bien plus complexe qu'on ne le croit

Et pourtant, pourquoi en avons-nous autant honte ?

Tout d'abord revenons sur le statut du Cracmol.

**Cracmols et Moldus**

Un Moldu est un individu dénué de pouvoirs magiques. Un Cracmol est un individus né dans une famille sorcière et qui ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Ces deux définitions devraient permettre de conclure que Moldus et Cracmol ont intrinsèquement les mêmes caractéristiques et sont semblables.

Or, le Cracmol ne se distingue pas uniquement du Moldu par sa naissance particulière. Bien sûr, le Cracmol possède la connaissance du Monde Magique que n'a pas le Moldu, une culture propre aux sorciers, ainsi qu'une éducation et des habitudes sociales qui ne lui permettent pas de vivre sans préparation dans le monde Moldu.

En plus de son éducation sorcière, le Cracmol partage d'autres aptitudes avec le sorcier. Car contrairement à la croyance commune, les Cracmols ne sont pas entièrement dénués de Magie, et ne sont pas que de simples Moldus.

Ils sont bien sûr incapable de se servir d'une baguette magique et incapable de provoquer le moindre phénomène magique de façon active.

Mais ils sont indubitablement capables de percevoir la Magie, contrairement aux Moldus.

D'une part, ils ne sont pas touchés par les Sortilèges de Repousse-Moldu ou Masque-Magie fréquemment utilisés ; ensuite, ils ont parfaitement accès aux communautés et lieux magiques que les Moldus ne remarquent pas habituellement.

Il n'est donc pas possible de les considérer comme de simple Moldus.

De plus, leur perception de la Magie est exactement semblable à celle des sorciers : ils seraient même en mesure de voir les Détraqueurs, par exemple, qui sont par contre invisibles pour les Moldus.

Les familles Moldues peuvent donner naissance à de vrais sorciers, mais les familles sorcières ne donnent pas naissance à des Moldus. Les Cracmols sont plus que cela.

Les Cracmols sont un cas à part dans l'Histoire de la Magie. Certains chercheurs les qualifient même de "chaînon" manquant, mais pour souscrire à un tel concept, il faudrait que l'on retrouve ce chaînon manquant chez les Moldus, et aucun Moldu n'a donné naissance à un Cracmol, à un être ayant de faible relents magiques lui permettant de déceler de façon passive la Magie.

**Difficulté des statistiques**

On possède peu de chiffres sur le phénomène des Cracmols, car leur existence est trop souvent renié, cachée, dissimulée aux grand jour. Cette attitude se retrouve dans toutes les communautés sorcières du monde, même si la Suède, la Norvège et le Danemark viennent de lancer officiellement des programmes qui touchent le sujet.

On estime qu'autour d'1/5e des sorciers nés durant une année sont issus de familles Moldues, mais pour ce qui est de la naissance d'un Cracmol, la fréquence ne serait que d'une naissance sur 200ou 300 voire d'une sur 1000.

Les données sont donc très particulières et à manier avec précaution, puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'hypothèses qui n'ont jamais été vérifiées.

Les Cracmols ne sont pas recensés par les Ministères de la Magie, et, il faut bien l'avouer, considérés comme sans importance dans la mission quotidienne de masquer la Magie aux Moldus. Il n'y a même aucun moyen de les comptabiliser, car ils n'apparaissent ni dans les arbres généalogiques magiques, ni dans les listes magiques des Ecoles ou des Ministère. Leur existence semble ainsi niée officiellement, puisque que leur statut n'est même pas reconnu par les Lois Magiques. Il est donc extrêmement difficile de les quantifier et de lancer des études sociales sur leur statut, alors qu'ils font partie depuis toujours de la réalité sorcière.

**Cracmol et Famille**

Si un sorcier venant au monde dans une famille de Moldu est courant et fort bien toléré le plus souvent, il est très difficile d'être un Cracmol ou d'avoir un Cracmol dans sa famille de sorciers. Ils se retrouvent écartelés entre leur onde natal, et celui où leur manque d'aptitudes magiques les désigne d'office.

La plupart des Cracmols s'investissent alors dans la vie Moldue ; une partie vont même jusqu'à couper tout lien avec le Monde de la Magie. La plupart du temps, toutefois, il y restent en partie reliés, ne serait-ce que par leur famille. D'autres Cracmols réussissent à rester dans le monde magique ; en général, ce sont des individus qui participent à des entreprises familiales où l'usage de la Magie n'est pas primordiale, et ils font profiter leur entourage de la connaissance (forcée) qu'ils ont du Monde Moldu.

Mais très souvent, le Cracmol est mis au banc de la famille, ou développe un sentiment d'infériorité qui le pousse à s'éloigner des sorciers. Cela peut-être volontaire ou inconscient. Beaucoup de Cracmols ayant des frères et sœurs disent avoir souffert de la différence d'attitude de leur parent entre eux et les autres enfants sorciers de la cellule familiale. La surprotection fait autant de dégâts dans ces cas-là que le mépris : le sentiment de différence vécu par l'enfant Cracmol est souvent accentué par tous les petits rien de la vie courante où il est nécessaire d'employer la magie, surtout à l'adolescence lorsque les autres enfants accèdent avec leur baguette à des capacités que le Cracmol n'aura jamais.

On remarque chez les Cracmols les développements de sentiments d'infériorité, voire d'injustice, ou parfois à l'inverse de culpabilité, auxquels s'ajoutent très souvent une tendance à la dépression et parfois une jalousie excessive.

Le sentiment de culpabilité est très souvent un transfert du sentiment de culpabilité des parents du Cracmol ; ceux-ci s'interrogent sur leur responsabilité dans l'affaire, et par ricochet, l'enfant se rend responsable du désespoir de ses parents.

**Drames familiaux ou acceptation**

On a vu de véritables drames familiaux dans certaines vieilles familles de sorciers aux préceptes rigides ; parfois, dans certains cas excessif, le Cracmol est banni du clan. On rapporte même, d'après des sources du Moyen-Age, que l'abandon voir l'infanticide du Cracmol était pratiqué par certaines familles de sang-pur. Mais cela remonte aux pratiques du sinistre clan Von Nachtenbörn, en Hongrie, entre les 10e et 13e siècles. Le seul cas d'abandon rendu public est par contre la célèbre affaire Glaucii de 1817, en Italie (_voir article suivant_). Dans ces familles anciennes et complètement intégrée au Monde la Magie, le Cracmol s'éloigne le plus souvent et devient un tabou dans les conversations.

Il faut aussi souligner le grand débat, toujours relancé, que constitue le risque de naissance Cracmol : bien que les Cracmols semblent naître plutôt dans des familles de longue lignée sorcière, de nombreuses familles de sang-pur soutiennent que c'est la présence de "sang-mélés" dans les arbres généalogiques qui provoquent, au bout de quelques génération, la naissance de Cracmols. Cette thèse vigoureusement défendue par des "sang-purs" extrémistes est un argument pour la "préservation de leur sang sorcier".

Dans d'autres familles sorcières, il peut réussir à s'intégrer, comme on l'a vu, surtout en tant que lien entre Monde Moldu et Monde Magique.

La situation est différente dans les familles de sorciers mixte ou d'origine Moldue.

Dans les couples mixtes, le parent sorcier est souvent désappointé au premier abord d'accueillir un enfant Cracmol, surtout s'il est lui-même de famille sorcière. Mais seuls trois cas en 88 ans on été recensés dans toute l'Allemagne, pour donner mesure du phénomène.

Le parent Moldu, d'un autre côté, peut développer un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de son conjoint, mais ce phénomène est rare et inexistant quand un enfant sorcier est présent parmi les rejetons du couple. Ce genre de famille mixte est parfaitement toléré, les parents estimant inconsciemment qu'ils ont chacun transmis une partie de leur héritage à leurs enfants et s'en satisfont.

Si les parents, ou même un seul, sont d'origine Moldus, la situation est toujours plus facile à accepter, même si encore dans ce cas, les exemples sont rares.

**Vie des Cracmols**

Parfois, cela va jusqu'au drame, et on connaît un taux de suicide plus élevé chez les Cracmols que chez les sorciers, même si on ne dispose d'aucune donnée concrète. Le suicide est en effet nettement inférieur chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, mais on parle davantage de suicide chez des Cracmols que chez des sorciers.

"Il ne se sentait pas à sa place" "Elle se sentait rejet" "On lui a pour ainsi dire tourné le dos", sont des paroles qui reviennent dans les familles où l'on accepte de parler de "l'affaire", de ce membre de la famille sans pouvoirs qui a finit par mettre fin à ses jours mais les personnes qui ont accepté de témoigner rapportent pour la plupart des suicides d'une ou deux générations avant la leur le tabou au sujet des Cracmols ne disparaît pas avec eux, et même leur mémoire est perdue par ce silence.

Le poids de la honte, du silence, du tabou est un problème qu'il est temps de soulever.

**Le cas des Résurgences Magiques : un argument en faveur des Cracmols**

Il faut noter le caractère assez fréquent, quoi que mal connu, de la Résurgence de la Magie chez les descendants de Cracmols. En effet, on a récemment remarqué qu'il était assez courant de voir des enfants ou petits-enfants de Cracmols mariés à des Moldus, se révéler sorcier à leur tour. A tort considérés comme de simples enfants de Moldus, ces sorciers prouvent que l'état de Cracmol est un simple « accident », et que les pouvoirs latents du Cracmol peuvent se transmettre et se réveiller dans les générations suivantes !

Cette particularité trop longtemps négligé est le meilleur argument pour pousser les sorciers à se pencher sur l'importance de ces « sorciers à handicap », et de leur conférer une place méritée dans le monde magique.

_Les données de cet article proviennent des recherches personnelles de l'auteur, Historiomage (et sœur d'un Cracmol très bien intégré, Andréas) qui se consacre depuis vingt ans à la question négligée des Cracmols. _

_Elle a publié plusieurs articles dans de nombreuses revues, ainsi qu'un roman autobiographique écrit à deux mains avec son frère Andréas, 'Avec ou sans magie ?' aux édition Unbelieven. Elle prépare un ouvrage consacrés aux Cracmols._


	12. L'Affaire Glaucii, ou la romance de Piet...

_Supplément au dossier "Cracmol"_

**L'Affaire Glaucii**

**Ou La Romance de Pietro et Cléa**

L'affaire éclate en 1812, à Naples.

La jeune Cléa Aristoli, dix-neuf ans, fille cadette du Doge (chef des sorciers de Venise), suit à Naples une formation pour parfaire ses dons de médium.

C'est là qu'elle rencontre le jeune Moldu Pietro Scipion âgé de vingt-et-un ans, fils de petits commerçants. Brillant et intelligent, il a su se faire remarquer dans son petit village et est entré sous la protection d'un cardinal (homme d'église Moldu de rang important), qui lui a octroyé une bourse lui permettant de faire des études de droit.

L'idylle du jeune Moldu sorti de rien et de la fille d'un des sorciers les plus importants d'Italie ne plait guère, et surtout pas à la famille de la demoiselle. Ce qui aurait pu se transformer en une nouvelle histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette prend vite un autre chemin quand la jeune fille et un de ses cousins, venu la « remettre dans le droit chemin », découvrent avec stupeur que Pietro n'est pas affecté par les Sortilèges de Dissimulation Magique et qu'il sait instinctivement à quoi servent des objets magiques qui feraient bondir des Moldus ordinaires. Apprenant que sa dulcinée est une sorcière, le jeune homme n'a pas non plus une réaction de rejet à la Moldue, mais semble plutôt perturbé par des souvenirs lointains.

Cléa et son cousin décident donc de présenter Pietro au Doge. Si une partie de la famille Aristoli est scandalisée par le choix de la jeune fille, le Doge se prend finalement de curiosité puis d'amitié pour ce jeune Moldu audacieux et à l'esprit vif, qui s'impose vite dans le cercle sorcier de Venise comme d'une aide précieuse pour les relations avec les Moldus. Il devient très ami avec Ursus, le cousin de Cléa, avec Don Rodrigue Di Ysengrin, un jeune duelliste espagnol, et avec l'amie de Cléa, Séréna D'Opalino. Cléa, grâce à ses talents, parvient à découvrir que son amoureux est intimement lié aux familles sorcières de Naples.

Le Doge prend les déclarions de sa fille au sérieux, et découvre que le jeune homme est victime d'un puissant et ancien Sortilège d'Amnésie. Persuadé à présent que le garçon cache un important secret en relation avec les Glaucii, le puissant clan napolitain réputé pour s'adonner à la nécromancie, et également adversaire politique du Doge à la Chambre de Rome (Réunion des différents chef sorciers des cités d'Italie de l'époque), il fait quérir des spécialistes pour délivrer l'ami de sa fille sans endommager son esprit.

C'est finalement une sorcière française, Germaine Besigues qui parviendra à révéler son identité au jeune homme :

Pietro est le fils du chef du clan Glaucii, soit-disant mort lors d'une épidémie de Fièvre Rougine, terrible maladie magique de l'époque. Le jeune homme, sans talent magique, avait en fait été abandonné à l'âge de huit ans, pour permettre aux neveux de Domitien Glaucii de prendre sa succession en tant que chef de clan. Pietro est donc un Cracmol, dont la famille aux principes rigides s'est débarrassé, considérant son existence comme honteuse.

Le jeune homme et ses nouveaux amis de Venise présentent donc une requête auprès de la Cour de Justice Magique de Naples pour abandon et spoliation d'héritage, mais elle est rejeté par la Cour de Justice de la ville, aux mains du clan ; les Glaucii crient en effet au complot et refusent de le reconnaître.

Le Doge porte alors l'affaire auprès de la Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Rome, et ouvre ainsi une nouvelle guerre des clans entre les sorciers d'Italie. Chantage, enlèvements, multiplication des procédures, assassinats et malédictions vont durer trois ans, aux bouts desquels les Glaucii vont perdre leur influence. Mais si Pietro est finalement bel et bien reconnu dans ses droits, Domitien Glaucii, son père, renonce à tous ses biens et prérogatives au profit de son frère afin de faire passer l'héritage familial à ses neveux. Mal lui en prendra, puisque son frère le fera assassiner pour devenir maître du clan au bout de deux mois.

Le scandale Glaucii a enflammé toute l'Europe et la romance tragique de Cléa et Pietro a fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Si Pietro a finalement réussit à obtenir le consentement de la famille de Cléa, leur mariage n'eut jamais lieu : la jeune femme fut en effet victime du conflit, empoisonnée à la place de son amoureux par un prétendant jaloux, un protégé du Doge qui le trahi en se vendant à ses ennemis.

A la suite de cette affaire, le Doge de Venise obtint le poste de Prince des Sorciers (ancêtre du Ministre de la magie italien), et Pietro se retira du monde magique, retournant auprès de son premier protecteur Moldu, pour entrer à son tour dans les ordres. Il devint un important homme d'Eglise et lutta farouchement contre la chasse aux sorciers, gardant quelques relations avec celui qui aurait du être son beau-père.

Ce scandale historique, bien connu grâce aux lettres et au journal de Serena, l'amie de Cléa (propriété du Musée magique de Venise) et les fameuses péripéties qu'il a engendrée (Pietro poursuivant Cléa et son cousin, Cléa défendant son fiancé en racontant ses visions, les combats entre les Aristoli et les sbires des Glaucii, les révélation de la sorcière Germaine Besigues, l'amitié de Pietro pour le cousin de Cléa et son camarade le jeune duelliste espagnol Don Rodrigue Di Ysengrin ; la mort tragique de Cléa...) a inspiré bien des artistes.

Le peintre flamand Carl Veerdegry a ainsi réalisé de nombreux portraits sur l'affaire, et on connaît évidemment la légendaire série de 17 tableaux du peintre romain Gabrielllo Barbouillo (dont quatre ont disparus). La poétesse française Marie-Alixe de Saint-Ange écrit en 1732 son célèbre recueil "_Amours Contrariés_" dont plusieurs poèmes sont consacrés à l'affaire.

Au milieu du 19e siècle, le compositeur polonais Dmitri Kyskhassensky présente son chef d'œuvre "_La fin des Glaucii_", opéra en cinq actes mondialement connu. En 1889, le roman du belge Aristide K. Lamyté, "_L'affaire Glaucii_", devient un grand classique. Elle inspire notamment l'opérette du français Léopold Bruisseaux, "_Pietro et Cléa_", de 1902 une œuvre plus légère que l'opéra de Kyskhassensky.

Le sujet est régulièrement repris ; ainsi, en 1938, le sorcier yougoslave Alexander D. Manjhézon produit "_Les Dessous de l'Affaire Glaucii_", une analyse historique qui met en lumière les luttes de clan italiens de l'époque, et l'habile utilisation politique de cette affaire par le Doge.  
  
Plus près de nous, c'est en 1988 que la romancière américaine Marion Plinhozas a publié son best-seller "_Les yeux de la vérit_", qui relit l'histoire du point de vue de Cléa et des nombreux personnages féminins impliqués. Enfin, de nos jours, l'auteur écossais Ebulard McAllister publie une immense fresque sur le sujet, "_De Rage et de Magie_", dont on attend le quatrième tome.


	13. Le nonmeurtre des époux Potter élucidé

Et voici un nouvel article, un ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Attention, il est un peu particulier… Très décalé, mais merveilleusement imaginé ! Je remercie vivement **Vert** ! Allez sur sa page, car elle écrit vraiment bien, une championne dans le genre délire !

Vos pouvez lui écrire à : clara.musywanadoo.fr

oOoOo

oOoOo

**Le (non)meurtre des époux Potter élucidé !**

Ou les extrémités auxquelles sont poussés les auteurs en manque de vocabulaire.

C'est lors du transfert à la BMN (bibliothèque magique nationale), la semaine dernière, des précieux brouillons et autres notes diverses de la biographe d'Harry Potter, JK Rowling, que nous avons découvert la vérité. Rappelez-vous, suite à un cambriolage raté au musée de la Deuxième Guerre, par un paparazzi pensant trouver des révélations sur le passé d'Harry Potter, le gouvernement décida le transfert de tous les papiers se rapportant à Harry Potter à la bibliothèque nationale, dans l'un des coffres-forts du troisième sous-sol, et classés top-secret - les révélations pouvant provoquer de véritables vagues de panique.

A cette occasion exceptionnelle, quelques historiens furent autorisés à consulter les brouillons de l'auteur, et non ses notes d'interview et ses recherches, à condition de ne révéler aucune indication pouvant justement avoir de graves conséquences. Et c'est là que cette terrible vérité nous est apparue.

Ah combien de sorciers croient à cette belle histoire tragique digne des plus grands drames ? Combien s'imaginent-ils que sans cela l'histoire ne serait pas écrite avec un grand H ? Mais il faut que la vérité éclate au grand jour ! Non les Potter ne sont pas morts pour sauver leur fils ! En fait ils ne sont pas morts du tout ! Ou plutôt, ils sont morts dans le texte, victimes d'un manque flagrant de vocabulaire de l'auteur.

Même si à ce jour nous n'avons retrouvé aucune preuve du fait qu'ils soient restés en vie – mais la destruction des archives du ministère en 1998 par Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom limite considérablement les recherches-, certains indices dans les brouillons nous permettent d'expliquer la raison première de ce mensonge.

Comment cette biographe en est donc arrivée là ? La réponse se lit au travers des lignes de son brouillon. Prenons un exemple : Dans un début de texte inscrit dans un petit carnet lignés à couverture jaune (Inventaire HP-JKR-003), une scène présente l'arrivée de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom au domicile de la famille Potter à Godric Hollow, et ce qui en suivit, à savoir lorsqu'il marqua Harry Potter, alors âgé d'un an et demi, comme son égal. Tout le monde connaît la suite de cette histoire, mais dans ce carnet c'est une toute autre histoire qui est racontée. On y lit, entre ratures et taches d'encre :

« James Potter se changea en cerf et plaça avec agilité l'enfant Harry entre ses bois. Celui-ci, très satisfait de sa position en hauteur, se mis à gazouiller gaiement, comme insensible aux évènements venant de se dérouler. James, ou plutôt Cornedrue, s'éloigna de sa maison en flammes le cœur lourd, vers les bois. Une fois à une distance respectable, alors qu'on aurait pu prendre l'incendie pour la simple lueur d'une cabane au fond des bois, il de désespoir. ».

Les ont été rajoutés par mes soins. Il s'agit d'un passage où se succède sur plusieurs lignes ratures, mots barrés, gribouillis et autres biffages divers. Au pris d'une observation minutieuse, nous avons pu néanmoins établir la démarche de l'auteur. Arrivée à ce point de la phrase, elle se demande quel cri peut bien produire un cerf. Et comme, avant de devenir la biographe spécialisée du Survivant, JK Rowling était surtout connue comme étant la championne nationale de mots fléchés, elle ne peut que penser au verbe « réer » (forme rare de « raire »).

C'est alors que les malheurs commencent pour Harry Potter. Car comme toute biographie qui se respecte, la sienne est rédigée au passé, et l'on se retrouve avec « il réa », expression ô combien peu mélodieuse, qui de plus aurait pu passé pour de la publicité pour du jus d'orange moldu. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, Mrs Rowling suppose qu'il s'agit d'un verbe archi-irrégulier et se saisit de son dictionnaire, mais rien à faire. Elle se résout donc à employer la forme courante « raire », ce qui donne Cornedrue raya, forme vraiment peu harmonieuse qui aurait pu faire penser que le père de Harry Potter était occuper à rayer quelque chose. Intuition ô combien bonne, puis que raire faire partie d'un groupe de verbes d'ayant tout simplement pas de passé simple.

Mais trêve de linguistique. Ne sachant que faire, JK Rowling prend une grave décision. Elle ne peut écrire l'enfance d'Harry si elle est dans l'incapacité de décrire son père sous la forme de cerf correctement. Elle prend donc une nouvelle feuille, et réécrit une première fois l'enfance d'Harry, où cette fois-ci James meurt mais Lily survit.

La suite est facile à imaginer. Harry grandit, élevé uniquement par sa mère, et commence une scolarité exemplaire et brillante à Poudlard sous l'influence de sa mère, et donc, choisit parmi ses options de troisième année l'Arithmancie évidemment, matière dans laquelle il est forcément promis à un brillant avenir.

Et là, deuxième hic. Savez-vous, à part si vous avez fait parti des 0,1 des élèves encore en vie ayant suivi ce cours à Poudlard, ce que recouvre cet enseignement ? La réponse est non bien évidemment. En fait, même ceux qui ont fait de l'arithmancie sont souvent bien en peine de vous expliquer la matière. De plus, cette option a disparu du programme avec l'arrivée des ordimagiques, il y a une centaine d'années.

L'auteur donc, aussi au courant que nous, cherche dans les dictionnaires, et ne trouve rien. Bien sûr, en faisant un peu d'étymologie, et par le biais de bonnes intuitions, elle devine que cette matière est liée à la divination et aux mathématiques. Une note dans une marge d'une feuille volante format A4, grands carreaux (Inventaire HP-JKR-310) laisse à penser qu'elle aurait pris rendez-vous avec un médium pour trouver une réponse. Faute d'en savoir plus, elle ne peut donc se livrer à une description précise de ses cours, et doit donc faire comme ci Harry Potter n'avait jamais étudié cette matière.

Six heures plus tard, sa décision est prise, Lily Potter ne vivra pas. Elle entame donc un nouveau brouillon, cette fois-ci sur ordinateur, l'unique sauvegarde étant conservée sur un CD (Inventaire HP-JKR-6743). Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, passa dans les textes du moins, son enfance chez les Dursleys.

C'est donc principalement à cause d'un manque flagrant de vocabulaire que JK Rowling envoya par six pieds sous terre les époux Potter. Même si l'on ne peut renier l'apport dramatique de ces morts, qui met de plus en valeur l'humilité de notre héros, il est grand temps de se poser des questions. Tout d'abord les parents du Survivant, ont-ils vécu ou non ? Notre enquête en cours nous donnera peut-être quelques éléments de réponse.

Mais surtout, il est temps de se demander combien de sacrifices ont été faits au nom de la beauté du texte, ou de l'ignorance crasse de celui qui le rédigea ? Quelles autres parties de notre histoire ont été ainsi transformées ? Toute cette guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est-elle qu'une façade derrière laquelle se cache une tout autre histoire ? Il serait grand temps de veiller sur ceux qui rédigent notre histoire, car il aurait visiblement suffit à Mrs Rowling de connaître le verbe « bramer » et d'interroger le professeur Aricie Granger, dernier professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard alors âgée de 124 ans à l'époque où l'on fit rédiger l'histoire du Survivant, pour que le destin d'Harry Potter en fut changer.

_Par Calenwen Arcamenel, journaliste spécialisée dans l'histoire de la deuxième guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom _

_16 juillet 2286_


	14. Salazar Serpentard quitte Poudlard!

**Note d'alana** : je remercie chaleureusement **Ron Ravenclaw** pour cet article, original et d'une écriture exemplaire. Un nouvel article, ça faisait longtemps ! Je vous conseille d'aller visiter le profil de Ron! Et si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un journaliste, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos articles pour Sorcier Internationale!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chers lecteurs de Sorcier International, nous vous remercions d'avoir acheté ce numéro spécial Poudlard, que nous avons élaboré grâce à des articles parus au cours des siècles sur la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

'Pourquoi un numéro « Spécial Poudlard » ?', me direz-vous.

La raison est que le ministère de la magie a décidé, pour fêter la fin de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de rendre hommage à l'école, qui plus que le Survivant ou le regretté professeur Dumbledore, est un symbole de l'unité entre les sorciers britanniques.

Sorcier International, bien qu'étant un journal indépendant du pouvoir, a décidé de s'associer à cet évènement. Dans un souci d'éthique professionnelle, cependant, nous parlerons aussi des évènements les plus sombres ayant touché l'école (le sujet du premier article en fait d'ailleurs partie), ce que le ministère a voulu ignorer dans les festivités en préparations.

Les articles les plus anciens ont par ailleurs été traduits, car rares sont les sorciers britanniques qui pourraient encore aujourd'hui comprendre l'anglais du Moyen-Âge. Il ne faut donc pas vous étonner que des articles anciens utilisent des termes actuels.

Nous tenons aussi à préciser que le produit des ventes de cette édition spéciale sera intégralement reversé à une association apportant un soutien aux victimes du mage noir et aux orphelins de la guerre.

Nous tenons enfin à dire au monde sorcier que toute guerre, quels que soient les motifs invoqués pour la mener, est une abomination, et que la meilleure façon d'honorer les victimes est de construire ce monde de paix pour lequel elles ont donné leur vie.

_L'équipe de Sorcier International_

**Salazar Serpentard quitte Poudlard !**

_Edition spéciale du Journal de la magie_

_Par Albéric __Lăcrĭmo, rédacteur en chef._

Nous le redoutions. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la tension qui régnait entre les fondateurs de la désormais célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard était devenue palpable. Hier, cela aboutit même à un duel entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Selon les rumeurs, Serpentard aurait giflé son ancien ami avec un gantelet de cuir et l'aurait ainsi défié, ce à quoi Gryffondor aurait répliqué que l'un des deux n'avait plus rien à faire à l'école. Celui qui sortirait vaincu de ce duel devrait quitter Poudlard pour toujours. Ce duel a eu lieu hier et finalement, Salazar Serpentard fut forcé d'admettre sa défaite. Ce départ ne met pas seulement fin à l'amitié qui avait caractérisé la relation entre les fondateurs depuis le début, mais aussi au rêve qui avait présidé à la fondation de Poudlard : le rêve d'une école où tous les sorciers et sorcières d'une génération pourraient être éduqués.

Comment les fondateurs de Poudlard ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Tout commença il y a un an, lorsque le célèbre astrologue Benedictus Esteilius arriva à Poudlard accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Un témoin de la scène a rapporté au _Journal de la magie_ que Salazar aurait accueilli l'astrologue et lui aurait demandé s'il était finalement revenu sur son refus d'enseigner sa matière aux élèves de l'école. Mais Esteilius réfuta cette hypothèse. Sa décision de ne plus transmettre sa science à aucun homme était toutefois justement la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait fui sa famille et Esteilius souhaitait qu'il reçût un enseignement à Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, Salazar Serpentard sembla l'accepter et les avait tous deux conviés à rester là quelques jours. Cependant, la situation dégénéra lorsque Godric Gryffondor demanda par curiosité pourquoi le jeune garçon avait fui sa famille. Esteilius répondit qu'il venait d'une famille de Moldus et que ses parents avaient été sur le point de le tuer lorsqu'ils avaient découverts que leur troisième fils était un sorcier. Le garçon n'avait pu leur échapper qu'en utilisant inconsciemment ses pouvoirs, les assommant d'un sortilège. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait, le jeune garçon avait fui son village et avait croisé quelques jours plus tard la route de l'astrologue, qui avait bientôt pris la décision de chevaucher avec lui vers Poudlard.

Mais si Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ressentirent de la compassion envers le garçon, le comportement de Serpentard changea totalement. Il devint sombre et ses commentaires se firent incisifs. Bientôt, il refusa que le garçon soit scolarisé, arguant que l'école avait été construite pour les véritables sorciers et qu'un « Sang-de-Bourbe » n'était pas digne qu'on lui apprît les trésors que recèle la magie. Le terme de « Sang-de-Bourbe » est certes un mot créé par Serpentard ce jour-là, mais le sens est clair.

Contre la volonté de Serpentard cependant, le garçon fut scolarisé. A compter de ce jour, la situation n'a cessé d'empirer, et durant toute l'année, les élèves sentirent que l'atmosphère était lourde entre les membres du corps enseignant. Finalement, cela aboutit voilà quelques jours à une violente dispute entre les quatre fondateurs qui finit par le geste de Serpentard.

Nous regrettons tous cette séparation et ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle ne conduira pas à une fermeture de l'école. La Grande-Bretagne a déjà perdu l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre temps. Avec une fermeture de Poudlard, elle perdrait également la chance de donner à ses enfants la meilleure éducation qui soit.

_A. L.._


	15. Serpentard : L'énigme enfin déchiffrée?

**Note **: mille mercis à Ron Ravenclaw pour ce nouvel article ! Voici décidément un reporter prolifique !

Je rappelle que vous êtes tous les bienvenus si vous voulez écrire un article dans _Sorcier International_ (et il serait temps que je m'y remette, retrouverai-je ma muse de l'inspiration qui me fuit depuis si longtemps ? Celle de la traduction semble être revenue, c'est déjà ça…)

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer :** Salazar Serpentard et le monde des sorciers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le village de Sedana est la propriété de Matthieu Gaborit (je vous conseille d'ailleurs son excellente série _Les Chroniques des Féals_), et les autres personnages sont à moi.

Chers lecteurs, l'article qui suit a été sélectionné par notre équipe pour figurer dans le dossier « Spécial Poudlard ». En effet, bien qu'il ne traite pas directement de l'école, il pose des questions intéressantes quant aux raisons qui ont poussées Salazar Slytherin à avoir une vision méprisante des Moldus au point de vouloir empêcher les sorciers issus d'une famille Moldue fussent scolarisés à Poudlard. Cet article fait partie d'une série d'articles faisant la critique d'un ouvrage paru en septembre 2006 : Salazar Serpentard, une énigme de l'histoire, par Duncan Clio.

_L'équipe de Sorcier International_

**Salazar Serpentard : l'énigme enfin déchiffrée ?**

Salazar Serpentard. Qui entend ce nom pense immédiatement à un sorcier qui a compté parmi les plus puissants de tous les temps, ainsi qu'à l'un des fondateurs de la célèbre école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cependant, on pense aussi à un sorcier qui utilisait la magie noire et estimait que les enfants de Moldus n'étaient pas dignes d'être scolarisés dans l'école susnommée. Nombre d'historiens se sont posé la question de savoir pourquoi Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas que les sorciers et sorcières dont les parents étaient Moldus profitent de cette éducation que les trois autres Fondateurs avaient voulue pour tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Il y a peu de temps, cependant, le célèbre historiographe Duncan Clio a publié une étude qu'il a écrite à l'aide d'éléments biographiques sur Salazar Serpentard. Clio, qui est particulièrement connu pour écrire ses ouvrages avec sérieux et à l'aide de sources provenant de l'époque étudiée, semble avoir trouvé plusieurs rapports à partir desquels il est arrivé à une explication plausible quant à la raison de cette haine du puissant sorcier envers les Moldus.

Comme chacun sait, Poudlard fut fondé au Moyen Age, à l'époque où les Moldus craignaient déjà la sorcellerie, même si l'Inquisition, qui a brûlé tant de sorciers et de sorcières présumés, n'était alors pas encore présente. A cette époque, la chasse aux sorcières avait déjà commencé, mais n'était simplement pas encore une institution.

A cause de cette persécution, les Fondateurs durent utiliser des sortilèges de défense pour éviter que des Moldus puissent approcher leur œuvre. Cependant, les trois autres étaient d'accord quant au fait que les enfants issus de famille Moldue étaient avant tout des sorciers et des sorcières et qu'ils devaient par conséquent pouvoir être scolarisé à Poudlard. Salazar Serpentard, lui, défendait une idée opposée. Il pensait en effet que seuls les sorciers et sorcières dont la famille comptait des sorciers depuis des générations avait le droit de rentrer dans l'école.

Après dix longues années durant lesquelles Duncan Clio a étudié le temps des Fondateurs et essayé de comprendre la raison de ce dégoût, il avait réuni une quantité suffisante de rapports de l'époque traitant non seulement de la chasse aux sorcières mais aussi de l'avis que les Fondateurs et leurs contemporains avaient sur la question.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que Salazar Serpentard a suivi l'enseignement de trois grands maîtres, parmi lesquels Benedictus Goetius, un puissant sorcier qui pensait que ce que l'on appelle la magie noire était la forme de magie la plus puissante. Goetius venait d'une famille qui se cachait des Moldus depuis des générations. C'est pourquoi ils avaient aussi créé de puissants sortilèges de défense qui se sont révélés utiles lors de la fondation de Poudlard. Et comme les familles qui vivaient parmi les Moldus utilisaient exclusivement la magie blanche, les Goetius avaient pris la décision de n'utiliser que la magie noire.

Goetius semble avoir beaucoup empreint la pensée de Salazar Serpentard, et même si Serpentard expliquait à ses élèves comment créer des potions, il a tenté pendant des années de convaincre les autres Fondateurs de lui laisser un poste pour enseigner la magie noire. Toutefois, ce souhait lui a toujours été refusé.

Toutefois, Goetius n'a pas influencé que sa vision de la magie, mais aussi celle du monde Moldu. De même que Goetius, Serpentard n'avait jamais vécu parmi les Moldus, et comme il avait quitté très tôt la maison familiale pour suivre l'enseignement de ses maîtres, il n'avait eu aucune opportunité de découvrir leur monde. Goetius, lui, était influencé par la pensée de sa famille et avait développé une théorie dans laquelle il expliquait pourquoi les Moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers et pourquoi ces derniers devaient régner sur les premiers. Cependant, Serpentard avait selon tous ses contemporains une idée bien moins radicale sur les Moldus.

Comment a-t-il donc pu en arriver à cette image très méprisante du monde Moldu ? Là où les historiens ont été réduits pendant de nombreuses années à ne formuler que des hypothèses, Duncan Clio a fait des recherches pendant dix années. Et grâce au travail de Clio, ce tournant, qui semblait à tous inexplicable et incompréhensible, a trouvé une explication logique et compréhensible.

Un autre maître du jeune Salazar était le célèbre guérisseur et maître ès potions Albus Medicus. Contrairement à Goetius, il voyait le monde Moldu comme quelque chose de fascinant et il était convaincu que l'on devait les observer et vivre au milieu d'eux si l'on voulait pouvoir les juger correctement. Ses discours passionnés sur le monde Moldu impressionnaient plus Salazar Serpentard que les déclarations méprisantes de Goetius et peu après son mariage avec Belig Bellus, dont les parents étaient liés avec les Serpentard, le jeune homme prit la décision de vivre dans le monde Moldu.

Cette époque semble avoir été l'une des plus heureuses de sa vie. Il combattait à la fois les préjugés des Moldus contre la sorcellerie et ceux qu'il avait lui-même développé envers le monde Moldu. Bien qu'il fût de sang noble, il était juste et bon envers ses féaux, de sorte qu'il était aimé d'eux et à la fois méprisé et respecté par les autres nobles. Cette époque était selon Clio semblable à un âge d'or car Salazar apprenait peu à peu à respecter les Moldus et à apprécier leur présence.

En 960, cependant, la situation changea totalement et avec, la vision de Salazar Serpentard sur les Moldus et leur monde. Depuis plusieurs années, des bruits couraient déjà parmi les Moldus selon lesquels Dame Sepentard serait une sorcière. Salazar Serpentard, qui avait confiance en sa capacité de convaincre ses féaux que la sorcellerie n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais, avait certes écouté ces rumeurs mais avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques marginaux influencés par quelques nobles qui le verraient volontiers mort, et pensait qu'il ne pourraient pas causer le moindre problème.

Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus que ce que Serpentard pensait. Peut-être cela venait-il à l'origine de ses opposants, mais il est certain que les bruits continuèrent à courir au point qu'ils provoquèrent presque une révolte. Les féaux qui croyaient ces rumeurs étaient aussi convaincus que leur suzerain n'était pas un sorcier mais un homme normal qui avait été fait prisonnier par le sort d'une 'mauvaise sorcière' et ils commencèrent à planifier la manière de délivrer leur suzerain. Finalement, ils décidèrent de le faire pendant que lui-même serait absent.

Début avril, Serpentard chevaucha vers un château éloigné du sien de quelques lieues afin de nouer une alliance militaire avec le seigneur du lieu contre un ennemi commun. Les discussions durèrent plusieurs jours et Serpentard passa encore quelques jours chez son allié avant de repartir vers son propre château. Mais c'est un véritable chaos qui l'attendait là-bas. Ses serviteurs étaient morts, pour la plupart, et il ne pouvait trouver son épouse nulle part. Finalement, il prit la décision d'appeler l'un des serviteurs encore en vie afin de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Selon les parchemins que Clio a trouvé dans le château, celui-ci aurait répondu avec un sourire fier que lui et d'autres villageois de Sedana avaient brûlé la mauvaise sorcière afin de libérer leur suzerain de sa mauvaise influence. Ce furent les dernières paroles du malheureux. Avec un cri de rage, Serpentard saisit son épée et la lui plongea dans la poitrine.

Peu après ce triste évènement, Serpentard fit exécuter tous les féaux qui avaient commis cet acte et quitta la région. Selon Sir Tching, il serait retourné auprès de son maître Goetius et lui aurait dit qu'il avait bien plus raison dans sa vision des Moldus que Medicus.

A partir de cette époque, il tourna le dos à la magie blanche, se tourna totalement vers la magie noire et n'écouta plus les conseils de Medicus, mais seulement ceux de Goetius. C'est à partir de là qu'il développa cette théorie sur la supériorité des sorciers au 'sang pur' sur les Moldus et les sorciers d'origines Moldue.

Finalement, on peut supposer que c'est cette même tentative de Serpentard de se former sa propre opinion qui l'a conduit à conduit à cette fausse image du monde Moldu. S'il avait écouté les théories de Medicus sans les suivre, il serait vraisemblablement resté celui qu'il était avant ces sombres évènements. Ce ne sont toutefois que des suppositions, et on ne peut qu'espérer que l'histoire abandonnera bientôt l'image du sombre sorcier au profit de l'image du véritable Salazar Serpentard.

_Peter von Eisenkorken._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sources :**

Duncan Clio : Salazar Serpentard, une énigme de l'histoire. Berlin : Essays 2006. (traduction aux Editions du crépuscule, collection _Histoire de la Sorcellerie_)

Sir Tching : 500-2000 ; 15 siècles de familles sombres. Londre : History of Magic 2003. (ibid.)

**Explication sur les noms :**

**Duncan Clio :** Le prénom me plaisait bien, quant au nom, avant de servir à baptiser une voiture, il était celui de l'une des neufs muses : celle de l'histoire.

**Benedictus Goetius :** Benedictus signifie « bon » en latin. Quant à Goetius, il s'agit d'un nom latin, là encore. La goétie était autrefois le nom utilisé pour l'une des branches de la magie noire : l'invocation d'esprits malfaisants. J'aime bien m'imaginer Goetius comme quelqu'un développant certes des idées radicales mais étant en réalité foncièrement bon.

**Albus Medicus :** Albus est un nom latin signifiant « blanc », référence à la magie qu'il utilisait. Quant à Medicus, cela indique clairement sa spécialité.

**Belig Bellus :** Belig est un prénom breton que j'ai trouvé particulièrement beau. Quant à Bellus, c'est un nom latin qui souligne la beauté de la jeune sorcière. Et de plus, l'association des deux a l'avantage de bien sonner.

**Sir Tching :** Noble britannique dont le nom évoque sa spécialité : la recherche, en l'occurrence, la recherche historique.


	16. L'Ouverture de Poudlard

**Note d'alana** : de nouveau, un grand merci à Ron Ravenclaw pour cet article qui plonge dans l'histoire des origines de Poudlard. Et désolée d'avoir tant tardé à le poster, Ron !

Je recommande à tous le site **Accio Fics**, qui chaque mois sélectionne les fics les plus appréciées des membres de la communauté. C'est une véritable bibliothèque où vous pouvez chercher par personnage, genre ou rating les fics qui vous intéressent. Les membres s'engagent à ne sélectionner que de bonnes fics, des fics qui leur ont vraiment plu et qu'ils tiennent à partager, alors vous pouvez être sûr d'y trouver des liens vers de la bonne lecture ! Le meilleur moyen pour éviter de se perdre dans l'océan des potterfics.

**Note de Ron Ravenclaw** : Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ouverture de la toute première école de Magie et de Sorcellerie :**

_Edition spéciale du Journal de la Magie,_

_par Albéric Lăcrĭmo, rédacteur en chef_

Hier soir, l'ouverture de Poudlard fut fêtée solennellement par les quatre Fondateurs (Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard) et les différent maîtres qui les ont suivis.

Les quatre plus grands sorcières et sorciers à avoir jamais vécu depuis le grand Merlin ont eu cette idée lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte combien leur éducation aurait pu leur nuire. Comme de nombreux sorcières et sorciers, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ont été enseignés par les plus grands maîtres. Mais chacun ne se vit enseigner qu'une faible partie de l'art de la Magie.

_« Cette éducation ne permet à personne de maîtriser véritablement la magie. Les Potions ne servent à rien quand on ne connaît rien aux plantes dont on a besoin. »,_ remarquait Helga Poufsouffle lors de notre court entretien avec les quatre fondateurs. _« Et comment pourrait-on véritablement maîtriser la Divination sans connaître parfaitement les cartes du ciel ? »_

Les parents qui ont scolarisé leurs enfants à Poudlard partagent-ils cet avis ? William Jake Speere, connu pour ses chants sur les plus grands sorciers, ne le pense pas. _« Les parents pensent avant tout qu'il s'agit d'un honneur pour leurs enfants de recevoir l'enseignement des plus grands sorcières et sorciers de notre époque. », _confie-t-il au Journal de Magie_. « Ils pensent certes que c'est pour eux la meilleure éducation possible, cependant, ce n'est pas pour le nombre des enseignants mais plutôt pour leur célébrité. »_

Durant toute la journée, une centaine de familles vola et galopa en direction de l'Ecosse afin d'atteindre Poudlard. Ils viennent de tout le pays mais sont presque exclusivement membres de familles riches. Malgré la volonté des Fondateurs que tous aient accès à cette éducation, Poudlard est une école pour une riche minorité, ce que Godric Gryffondor déplorait. _« Nous avons fondé cette école afin que tous les jeunes sorcières et sorciers puissent apprendre ici la magie. Je suis profondément peiné de voir que certains ne l'ont pas compris. Cependant, ce n'est que la première année, et j'espère que nous pourrons accueillir l'année prochaine encore plus d'élèves. »_

Comment l'école est-elle organisée ? _« Nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait que toutes les décisions doivent être prises unanimement. C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous eu besoin de tant de temps avant d'ouvrir l'école. »_, nous explique Rowena Serdaigle. _« Tous les élèves habitent dans le même endroit et dorment dans des dortoirs communs selon l'âge et le sexe. En ce qui concerne l'enseignement, une salle a été donnée à presque tout le monde. Seuls Helga, qui enseigne la Botanique, et Bestius Asterion, qui enseigne à s'occuper des animaux, travaillent à l'extérieur. »_

Après que toutes les familles furent arrivées, les Fondateurs et le corps enseignant reçurent leurs nouveaux élèves et les familles de ces derniers dans l'immense salle de réception. La salle fait plus de vingt mètres de haut et est illuminée par d'innombrables flambeaux et chandelles, ce qui donne une impression de pouvoir et de grandeur que nul ne pourra certainement jamais oublier. Le château est déjà impressionnant quand on l'observe depuis l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, on ne peut qu'être émerveillé par les nombreux tapis et tableaux, qui pour la plupart ont été enchantés par Dame Serdaigle.

_« Au nom de mes amis et de l'ensemble du corps enseignant, je me réjouis vivement de pouvoir tous vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour cette toute première année à Poudlard. »_, dit Messire Serpentard durant son discours d'accueil. _« Pour nous, cette fête d'ouverture ne parachève pas notre travail, mais nous espérons au contraire que c'est le début d'une école qui permettra bientôt à toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne de mieux pouvoir maîtriser les trésors de la magie que nous le faisons nous-même. Nous vous remercions de nous avoir confié l'éducation magique de vos enfants et espérons que de nombreuses autres familles vous suivront dans les prochaines années. »_

Nous ne pouvons que comprendre et approuver ce souhait de Messire Serpentard et nous souhaitons aux quatre Fondateurs, ainsi qu'aux autres maîtres qui ont accepté d'enseigner leur matière à plusieurs élèves, bonne chance et bon courage pour cette toute première année scolaire à Poudlard.

_A.L._

**Quelques explications sur les noms :**

**William Jake Speere :** Hommage à l'un des plus grands dramaturges de l'histoire, William Shakespeare, qui a révolutionné le théâtre britannique.

**Bestius Asterion :** Le prénom désigne un animal sauvage, le nom correspond à une personne qui vit au grand air, ce qui est souvent indispensable quand on veut s'occuper d'animaux.


	17. Poudlard est mort, Vive Poudlard !

**Poudlard est mort, vive Poudlard !**

_Editorial du journal de la magie, par __Alberic__ Lacrimo, rédacteur en chef._

_19 juillet 1030_

La nouvelle nous est parvenue ce matin à huit heures, lorsque le hibou express de Septimus Astrus, le célèbre maître astrologue de la désormais célèbre école Poudlard, s'est posé sur mon bureau. Décachetant le parchemin, j'eus la surprise et l'immense tristesse d'apprendre la mort de deux des plus grands sorciers de notre époque. Comme nous vous l'annoncions dans notre journal il y a de cela trois semaines, Salazar Serpentard a défié une nouvelle fois son ancien ami, Godric Gryffondor. Ce duel a eu lieu samedi au coucher du soleil, sans autres témoins que leurs épouses respectives et sans aucun second.

Si Astrus n'était pas présent à l'école au moment du duel, un parchemin à son attention a été déposé par Rowena Serdaigle, lui relatant comment s'était déroulé cet ultime combat entre les deux sorciers et comment ils s'étaient tués l'un l'autre, Gryffondor étant parvenu à toucher mortellement Serpentard avant d'expirer. D'après Astrus, la codirectrice lui a fait part de la volonté de Dame Poufsouffle et d'elle-même de quitter l'école sur l'heure, et ce, de façon définitive, justifiant leur choix en expliquant qu'à leurs yeux, Poudlard était mort avec leurs époux.

Vous vous rappellerez sans doute qu'il avait été extrêmement difficile de convaincre Lord Gryffondor, Dame Poufsouffle et Dame Serdaigle de rester après le départ de leur ami. C'est la même volonté qui a motivé le choix des deux fondatrices de quitter l'école. En effet, comme Dame Serdaigle l'a expliqué, Poudlard n'était pas pour les quatre amis qu'une école, le château était pour eux tous une maison, un endroit où s'accomplissait leur rêve le plus cher. Mais ce rêve n'était pas le rêve d'un seul homme, les quatre le partageaient et si l'un se retirait, le rêve prenait fin.

La seule chose qui avait retenu les trois fondateurs était la certitude que, si Serpentard avait trahi ce rêve en refusant que des enfants de Moldus puissent entrer à Poudlard, il restait malgré tout attaché à l'envie d'enseigner son art et de former des générations de jeunes sorciers. Ainsi, il a créé dans l'ouest de l'empire romain d'Orient [_ndlr : qui s'étendait de l'actuelle Europe de l'Est à la Turquie et que les Moldus appellent aussi l'empire byzantin_] une école. Comme les trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard l'avaient précisé à l'époque, il s'agissait pour eux d'un départ regrettable, certes, mais qui ne signifiait en aucun cas de la fin de Poudlard.

Cependant, si Poudlard avait survécu au départ de Serpentard, la communauté sorcière avait bien senti dès cette époque que les trois autres fondateurs n'avaient plus autant le goût de continuer leur œuvre qu'auparavant. Le nom du quatrième fondateur est devenu tabou à l'école et il semble que la tension entre les fondateurs ait rejailli sur les élèves : on a en effet observé durant ces dix dernières années de nombreux incidents entre les anciens élèves de Serpentard et ceux des trois autres amis (il y a quinze ans, en effet, les fondateurs avaient été forcés, à leur grand dam, de séparer les élèves en « maisons » portant leur nom afin de faire face à l'afflux grandissant des élèves).

Hier, le second duel entre les deux anciens amis a fini par la mort des deux combattants. Selon Astrus, les deux fondatrices restantes ont décidé de quitter l'école. Si le départ de Serpentard était « un évènement regrettable », sa mort et celle de Gryffondor « sont pour [les deux fondatrices] le signe que le rêve qui avait conduit à la fondation de Poudlard est désormais fini ». Toutefois, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle considèreraient la fermeture de l'école comme une tragédie plus grande encore que cette double mort. C'est pourquoi elles ont pris la décision de confier la direction de l'école au maître d'astrologie. Il semblerait que cette décision ait été prise de longue date.

Selon Astrus, les fondateurs avaient depuis longtemps prévu le cas d'un départ définitif ou d'une mort précoce, avant même que Serpentard ne quitte lui-même l'école. C'est aujourd'hui la fin du temps des fondateurs et aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère pour l'école : celle des directeurs, et il y a fort à parier que Septimus Astrus ne sera que le premier d'une longue suite.

Aujourd'hui, il nous reste à souhaiter bonne chance à Septimus Astrus et ses futurs successeurs. Le Poudlard des fondateurs est mort, vive le Poudlard des directeurs.

_A.L._


End file.
